A Family of Our Own
by TheRealBakura
Summary: After Jaden gives birth to a child, he and Syrus rely on an old friend to help raise it: Yugi Muto, the King of Games.
1. Birth

Jaden felt sick to his stomach, but he didn't know why. He rolled over onto his back, but fell to the floor. He groaned as he walked into the kitchen.

* * *

He put a peppermint disc into a cup of tea that he had just brewed. It wasn't better than Syrus's (actually, it was only 10% as good), but it would have to do. He felt it in his throat, and his stomach pain seemed to ease as he sipped it.

He sat in the recliner in his living room, and put a hand to his stomach. He realized that he must've been hungry, or something along those lines.

Yeah.

Yeah, he was definitely hungry.

No question about that.

That was it.

All it could be.

No other way.

He decided to go back to sleep. There was nothing to worry about.

* * *

He had woken up in the middle of the night, starting with a scream. He had run to the kitchen, but he had fallen to the floor just a few feet away from it.

"What's wrong with me?!", he yelled to himself.

He began to throw up, right on the ground. He felt awful, like he was going to die. He didn't know what to do. Suddenly, he felt pressure down in his crotch.

He ran straight to the bathroom.

* * *

He had been trying to use the bathroom, but he couldn't get up onto the toilet. He was just on the ground, suffering. He did something that he thought was really stupid at the time. He took off his pants and underwear.

He saw blood running down his legs. He bit his tongue to keep a scream in his mouth as another rush of pain went up his spine. For some reason he felt like he had to push. Push, how? Push what? He didn't know what the hell he was doing, but he did it.

He felt something start to come out of him. There was something inside of him, and it was big, too. He screamed as more pain went up his spine. More pain, more and more of it. More. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it stopped. He heard a little noise that sounded like a whine.

He looked between his legs. There was a baby there.

He had been pregnant? He didn't know how, and he didn't know why. He looked at the floor, realizing he had to do something about the baby in front of him. He grabbed a towel out of the cabinet, and wrapped the baby in it. He looked at the baby, then discovering it was a girl.

"Hi," he said in a sweet voice. "I didn't know you were there." It was all he could say. He kissed the baby's forehead. But, she wasn't crying.

He began patting her back. "Cry. Please, cry. I won't let you die now. Cry, sweetie. Cry."

She coughed. Jaden let the tears fall onto her as he kept continuing to pat her back. She moaned slightly, and gripped onto Jaden's shirt. Jaden smiled, and cried softly as he hugged his newborn daughter lightly.

The baby started to suck on Jaden's finger. He groaned, realizing that the baby must be hungry. He had nothing to give her. He would have to warm up come milk, use a medicine syringe to feed it to her. She cried.

"Don't worry. I'll feed you, sweetie," Jaden said quietly, and walked toward the kitchen.


	2. Hidden

Jaden ended up feeding his baby the exact same way he thought he would have to: putting a syringe in her mouth- one meant to insert liquid medicine into one's mouth- filled with warm milk, and slowly pushing the end of it into the syringe, allowing her to drink it. He sat in the recliner as he did so, rocking back and forth, slowly, rocking his child.

Jaden gasped, realizing he had not yet given his baby daughter a name. He looked down at the newborn in his arms. She yawned and slowly closed her eyes.

"Hey, now," he whispered to the child. "You're not going to fall asleep before I name you, now, are you?"

She opened her eyes again as if in recognition. He stroked the top of her head, running his fingers through her fine wisps of hair.

"Hmm. Jada. Do you like that?", he asked her.

She gripped her father's thumb, and fell asleep in his arms.

"Yeah, I thought so," he whispered, cuddling the baby close to his chest.

He was still a high school student. He couldn't keep her. But he didn't want to give her up. Not only was she his, but she had been given birth to by him- however that was possible. He couldn't- and wouldn't- let anyone take her away from him. But, he needed help raising Jada. Who could help with that? Only a person who had experience dealing with small children. If he showed Jada to the nurse, she'd probably take her away from him. He needed to share Jada's existence with someone he trusted. Someone like…

Syrus burst through the door. "Jaden! I heard screaming! Are you… alright…?"

Not who Jaden was expecting. Okay. Syrus worked.

His voice trailed off upon seeing Jaden with Jada in his arms. He walked over to the couch- on the right, next to the recliner- and leaned over the arm of it to get a closer look.

"Is it yours?", Syrus asked quietly.

Jaden nodded. "Want to hold her?", he asked casually, trying to keep Syrus from freaking out.

Syrus gulped, then extended his hands to reach for her. "Be careful," Jaden said, "she's really small."

"That, she is.", said another voice that was coming from the doorway.

Syrus screamed, but Jaden quickly put a hand over his mouth. "Alexis, what are you doing here?", Jaden asked.

"Same reason as Syrus," she said. "So, you had a kid. Is that even scientifically possible?"

Jaden shrugged his shoulders. Syrus pulled the baby to his chest, in an effort to keep Alexis away from it. He might have loved Alexis, but he also cared about Jada, considering she was the daughter of his best friend.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Syrus. Let Alexis see her."

Syrus sighed, and handed Jada to Alexis. Syrus grabbed Jaden's hand as he watched Alexis stroke Jada's head.

"She's adorable!", Alexis exclaimed. "I can almost believe she's yours, and yours only! Of course, there had to be a mother involved, but she's almost entirely like you! What's her name?!"

"Jada," Jaden answered.

"So, you named her after yourself," Syrus said, seemingly disappointed.

"No, actually," Jaden corrected him. "That's my mother's middle name. I never saw much of her, but I hope, if she gets to see Jada, she'll die a happy woman knowing that I named my first child after her."

Syrus wiped a tear from his eye. Alexis handed Jada back to her father, and sat down on the couch next to Syrus.

"So, do you know who her mother is?", Alexis asked.

Jaden tried to think. He was sent to the Shadow Realm. He became the Supreme King. He met Yubel. Everything… it was all a total blank. He had come back from the Shadow Realm two days ago. That's all he could remember.

"No," Jaden answered. "I don't."

"Too bad," Syrus said.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm a single dad," Jaden joked.

Alexis sighed. "This is not the time to be making jokes, Jaden. You can't show her to the school nurse, or any of the teachers. They'll take her away from you."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed. "They'll probably send her up the river! I mean it, they'll put her in a basket, and let her float across the ocean! She might climb out and drown, or she'll die of starvation, or…"

Alexis put a hand over his mouth. "No. They'll just have someone come to the island and take her to the orphanage. I should know. One time, it was my brother's girlfriend that had a baby. Miss Fontaine found out, and had someone come and take her.

"Atticus was devastated," she continued. "After that, he broke up with his girlfriend to make sure the whole scenario never happened again. It didn't happen since; his plan worked out."

"What did they name her?", Syrus asked out of curiosity.

"They named her Adelaide. They called her Addie for short. Atticus still talks about how much he misses her," Alexis added.

Jaden stood up, Jada pulled to his chest. "Well, I won't let them take Jada from me!", he yelled.

Alexis waved her hands back and forth, then put a finger to her lips. "You yell about it, and people will start to get suspicious."

Jaden laughed nervously. "Yeah. Sorry."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to," Alexis told him, "you should be apologizing to Jada. If you had yelled any louder, your Head of Dorms would've come running up here! You need to learn to be quiet. I know that's not the easiest task in the world- for you- but you've got to try.

"Hey, I know. I'm resourceful. I could get you some help. But, until help arrives, I need you to play hooky so you can stay here and take care of Jada. I need you to leave school with help when it gets here. Can you do that?"

Jaden looked at Syrus, and both nodded. "Under one condition," Jaden said. "Syrus gets to stay here and help, too."

Alexis sighed. "He'll have to leave with you," she informed him.

"I don't care," Syrus said. "Leaving Duel Academy is a small price to pay to help my friend."

Alexis nodded. "In that case, I'll be in the Obelisk Blue dorms, making calls. See you guys!"

"Bye!", both boys said in unison as Alexis exited the dorms.

Syrus sighed. "I'm worried, Jaden. What if they find out about Jada before Alexis can get us help?"

"They won't," Jaden said. "I'll make sure of that."

Syrus gulped.

* * *

Alexis dialed the number into her phone. This was a call from Duel Academy, and an Obelisk Blue student. He would have to answer.

" _Hello, KaibaCorp Industries. How may I assist you?_ ", asked a man on the other line.

"Hello, this is Alexis Rhodes, a final year Obelisk Blue student in Duel Academy. I would like to speak with Seto Kaiba," she said.

" _Hold, please,_ ", the man said.

Alexis held the phone up against her ear, waiting. She waited longer, and longer. Then…

" _Hello, Seto Kaiba, CEO of KaibaCorp Industries, speaking. What do you need?_ ", Kaiba asked furiously.

"I am Alexis Rhodes, a final year Obelisk Blue student in Duel Academy. I have a situation, and I need you to send Yugi Muto here to pick up a couple students. It's an emergency," Alexis said.

" _What is the emergency?_ ", Kaiba asked.

"Can't say over the phone. Just send Yugi Muto here, as quickly as you possibly can.", Alexis commanded.

Kaiba sighed. " _I can have him there within three days. Is that quick enough?_ "

"Yes. Thank you." Alexis hung up.

Alexis sighed. She was trying her best to help her friends, but she would have to help a whole lot more. She knew, for a fact, that Jaden and Syrus would need help hiding Jada. She tried not to think about it as she dozed off.

* * *

"So, where will she sleep?", Syrus asked.

"In my bed," Jaden answered. "She needs somewhere comfortable. Can you sleep on the floor?"

"Not a problem, " Syrus said, taking a pillow and sheet out of the closets and laying down on the floor.

Jaden took out one of his shirts, and wrapped Jada in it. He didn't have anything else for her. "Hey, Sy, do you think she's going to send for the orphanage anyway?"

But Syrus didn't respond. He was already sound asleep. Jaden chuckled. "Okay," he said, "we'll talk about it in the morning."

He pulled Jada to his chest as he drifted into sleep.


	3. Three

**Day 1**

 **Morning**

Jada screamed. Jaden rolled out of the bed in fear, and Syrus yelped as he sat up. Syrus grumbled and lifted Jada out of the bed himself. He walked over to the window, still holding her.

"How'd you like to die, Jada? I could drop you. I could smother you with a pillow. I could slice your throat. I could..."

Before Syrus could finish speaking, Jaden took Jada from Syrus's arms and into his.

"Sorry, Jaden," Syrus apologized, "I just got really murderous, right then and there."

"You must've lost some sleep last night," Jaden said, putting a hand to Syrus's shoulder.

"Lost? It's completely standed in the middle of a dark, spooky forest; all of it. I didn't **get** to sleep last night.", Syrus said.

Jaden just smirked, going back to consoling Jada. There was a knock on the door. Jaden answered it.

"Oh. Hey, Alexis," Jaden said.

"I heard a scream," she said quickly.

"Well, I'm not having another baby this morning," he joked. "Jada's just fussy, and needs some breakfast."

"I got it," Alexis said, walking into the kitchen.

Jada continued to scream. Jaden kissed her forehead, cradled her while singing a lullaby, and even tried laying her down in the bed. Nothing worked. Alexis came back with the syringe.

"Here," she said. "I'll take her." Jaden gave Jada to Alexis. Alexis handled feeding her well, which made Jaden smile. "Oh, by the way, I found someone who will be able to help you. You'll have to drop out of school, but I think you're better off doing that instead of having to hide Jada for a year."

"Who'd you get?", Syrus asked.

"Yugi Muto," Alexis said. "I called KaibaCorp Industries. I managed to get ahold of Kaiba, and he's going to send Yugi Muto here. Of course, you'll have to wait three days."

"Yugi Muto?!", Jaden said with amazement.

At the same time, Syrus said, "Three days?!", in shock.

"Yes, Yugi Muto, and yes, three days. That's the soonest Kaiba could get him to us.", Alexis answered.

Jaden sighed. Syrus gulped. Alexis handed Jada to Jaden, and left.

 **Afternoon**

"It's lunchtime, and I'm being fed nothing," Jaden complained. "It's not fair."

Syrus sighed. "I was thinking about more important matters. Did you know you were pregnant with Jada? Did you even feel her inside of you? Can you get pregnant again, or was it a one-time thing? Can you answer any of those questions for me?"

"Well," Jaden started, "I didn't know I was pregnant with Jada, even the slightest bit. I wasn't notably gaining weight, although I must've gained some. Jada is really small; I'm betting that I only gained a few pounds during my pregnancy with her.

"So, I didn't feel her at all, although I could sometimes feel a little bit of pressure on my abdomen."

"That's where Jada was," Syrus pointed out.

"Yeah. So, I guess I did feel her a little, although, not much. Anyway, to answer your third question, I can't answer your third question. Since I didn't know anything about my pregnancy with Jada, I don't know whether I can have more children or not.", Jaden finished.

"Let's leave it to 'no', and I'll be a happy person," Syrus said.

Jaden smiled, and fell asleep, with a sleeping Jada in his arms.

 **Evening**

Jaden woke up with a jolt, and Jada screaming.

"Syrus!", Jaden screamed.

"Way ahead of you," Syrus said, coming into the room with a syringe full of milk in between his fingers.

He handed it to Jaden, who began to feed her. Jaden propped his back up against the headboard of the bed, and held Jada carefully, slowly pressing the milk out of the syringe and into Jada's mouth. When he was done feeding her, she fell asleep right there, in his arms.

"Jada," he whispered affectionately.

Syrus rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Jaden."

"Yeah. Goodnight," Jaden muttered absentmindedly.

Syrus groaned and pulled the covers over his head. Jaden, without even thinking, fell asleep, just the same, with Jada right next to him.

 **Day 2**

 **Morning**

Alexis was there when Jaden woke up. Jada was with her, absent from Jaden's arms.

"She's really sweet," Alexis said quietly. "Look at that."

Jaden looked at Jada. Alexis's pointer finger was in her mouth, and she was sucking on it, as if expecting milk to come out of it.

"Funny thing is, I've already fed her.", Alexis told him.

Jaden chuckled. "Can I have her back?"

"Sure."

Alexis gave him Jada, and quietly disappeared.

 **Afternoon**

"Jaden, I made lunch! I don't want you to be fussy again this morning! I drew the Golden Eggwich for you!", Syrus screamed.

He walked everywhere, but no sign of Jaden, or Jada. He found a note on the door that read:

 **Alexis took Jada for the day. I went to class.**

 **Yours, Jaden**

 **P.S: Stay here.**

"JADEN!"

 **Evening**

Jaden walked through the door, Alexis behind him. Syrus ran over to Jaden, and screamed in his face.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?! YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO LEAVE ME ALONE HERE! I'M WEARING AN OBELISK BLUE BLAZER! PEOPLE WOULD GET SUSPICIOUS, AND THEN...!"

Jaden put a finger to Syrus's lips."People are **really** gonna get suspicious if you keep yelling about it."

Alexis followed Jaden to his room. Syrus stayed in the living room.

 _Jaden's such a dork_ , Syrus thought.

 **Day 3**

 **Morning**

There was a frantic knocking on the door. Jaden, who was awakened by the noise, knew it wasn't Alexis; she had fallen asleep on the floor last night while holding Jada. Who could it have been? Had Syrus's shouting last night alarmed Professor Banner; was he the one knocking on the door right now? Jaden gulped as he stood up, and walked out of his dorm.

Every step he took, he felt like he was walking in mud, and his feet were made of rock. He really wasn't in a mood to ever open the door, unless he had a feeling it might've been Alexis; he knew it wasn't, this time. He slowly opened the door, hearing the hinges creak as he opened it, second by second.

He gasped upon seeing who was in the doorway. "Oh, hello," Jaden said kindly, "can I get you anything?"

"You can get me Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, and Jada Yuki," he said. "I've been ordered to pick them up by... a man of high authority."

Jaden nodded, running back to his room. He carefully took Jada out of Alexis's arms, and kicked Syrus in the side. He heard Syrus groan as he carefully ran out of the room, picking up his knapsack of clothing and food on the way out.

"Syrus will be here in a few minutes. In the meantime, you've got the Yuki's to deal with.", Jaden said with a smile.

He took Jada from Jaden's arms. "So, this is Jada," he said. "I'd recognize you any day, Jaden." He gasped quietly. "What happened to your eyes?"

"It's a long, complicated story," Jaden responded.

"I like long, complicated stories," he said.

Jaden groaned, and saw that he was wearing a smile. Jaden smiled back, then turned his head to see Syrus walking down the hallway.

"So, what's the reason for waking me up so early?", he asked, rubbing his eye, "I would like to..." he paused upon seeing the man next to Jaden. He bowed down. "Greetings, your highness."

He laughed. "Anything but that, please. Follow me, and I'll conceal Jada."

Jaden and Syrus walked behind him, as he held Jada close to his chest, hiding her under the side of his jacket. They slowly walked away from the Silfer Red dorm rooms, past the Ra Yellow dorms, and in between the two Obelisk Blue buildings. It was so early, no one was awake to see them. They carefully hopped into a helicopter that had the KaibaCorp logo embossed on the side of it.

"Are you licensed to fly one of these?", Syrus asked.

"No better day to learn," he responded.

"I'm not going to let you fly a helicopter without a license while my baby is in it!", Jaden yelled.

"I was joking," he said, "of course I have a license. Now, I'm going to buckle Jada in the car seat I have up here with me. She'll be fine until landing; she's asleep, and either way, we're just headed off the island and onto the mainland. Let's go!"

He pulled the throttle stick backwards, and the helicopter began to rise off the ground. Syrus gulped. Jaden smiled. "Here's to adventure!", he shouted, forcing Syrus's hand to lift and high five him.


	4. Dreams

"Jaden, just accept it."

"No, she'll never grow up to be like you!"

"She cannot be if you don't give her to me."

"I don't want her to be like you!"

"Oh, now, Jaden; you're being silly. Give Serena to me."

"Her name is Jada, and she's never going to be yours."

"Jaden, I wish it didn't have to be this way."

He felt darkness surround him. She had disappeared, but Jaden could still feel her presence there. She **was** the darkness. She was killing him...

* * *

"Jaden! Jaden!"

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Train station," Syrus said.

Jaden nodded. He turned to look at Yugi. He was doing great, cradling Jada and feeding her out of an actual bottle, instead of a syringe.

"Mr. Muto, sir?"

Yugi turned to look at Jaden, and smiled. "Now, now. No need for all all that 'sir' stuff. Just call me Yugi, alright?"

Jaden nodded. He felt Yugi wrap an arm around him, and pull him closer. He felt Yugi tilt his head over to put it on top of Jaden's. He moved it slightly.

Was it just Jaden, or was Yugi kissing the top of his head?

* * *

"All off for Domino City!"

Jaden, Syrus, and Yugi stood up, and walked out. Jaden looked in amazement. Domino City. Pictures did not do it justice.

"Come on. My place isn't that far from here."

Jaden nodded. He looked back at Syrus, who was holding a sleeping Jada in his arms. He felt Yugi wrap another arm around him.

 _Pedophile,_ Jaden thought.

* * *

Jaden was sleeping in the upstairs bedroom, with Jada across the room in a crib. Syrus was downstairs, in the living room, and Yugi was standing next to the headboard of Jaden's bed. He ran his fingers through Jaden's hair. He kissed his forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Jaden," Yugi said in a monotone voice, slowly stepping out of the room and closing the door.

* * *

"Jaden, just accept it."

"No, she'll never grow up to be like you!"

"She cannot be if you don't give her to me."

"I don't want her to be like you!"

"Oh, now, Jaden; you're being silly. Give Serena to me."

"Her name is Jada, and she's never going to be yours."

"Jaden, I wish it didn't have to be this way."

He felt darkness surround him. She had disappeared, but Jaden could still feel her presence there. She **was** the darkness. She was killing him...

"Oh, Jaden..."

No, she was still there. He wasn't dead, that was true.

"She'll never be yours."

"Oh, no. I think I'll get my way another way."

He felt her put a hand on his stomach, and kiss him directly on the mouth.

"This way, I'll have a prince, and a princess. You'll be my king again. We'll be perfect, Jaden. **You'll** be perfect."

"Yubel...!"


	5. Again

Jaden screamed, and he heard a clatter.

"Syrus, is that you?"

He sat up, to see Yugi at his bedside. "Okay, are you a pedophile, or something?! If you're stalking me as I sleep, you definitely have issues!"

"I... I think I was drunk last night when I came in here. Either that or I was... high on cocaine, or acid. I'm sorry.", Yugi apologised.

Jaden gasped, and stood up. He took Yugi by the hand, and forced him into his bed. "It's okay. You just rest, okay?"

Yugi nodded with weary eyes, and began to doze off. Jaden smiled, and quietly took a few steps into the hallway, then down into Yugi's room. Jaden gasped upon looking at it. There were empty beer and whisky bottles scattered across the whole room, and the walls were cracked and had the paint peeled off in some areas. It had empty paper bags and fake medicine bottles scattered on the floor, too.

Yugi really **did** have an addiction.

"I wonder. Was he drunk when he came to get us?", Jaden whispered to himself.

Jaden heard footsteps come from behind him. "Excuse me?"

Jaden turned around, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw.

* * *

Yugi tossed a ball across the room. It landed perfectly into the laundry basket in the corner. He did a little quiet cheer, but it quickly faded into a sigh. Why did Jaden even do this for him? Why did he care?

"I need a drink," he said simply.

He stood up, but there was something under his foot. He lifted it. Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw.

* * *

Syrus snored, and turned over. He lifted the covers over his head.

* * *

Jaden neatly fainted. "Hello? Who are you?"

"I'm Crystal Waters, Yugi Muto's servant. He asked for me to get him a whiskey earlier, but he wasn't awake.", the girl said.

"Well, he doesn't need it," Jaden said.

"Okay...", Crystal said, unsure of how to react. "So... you're Jaden Yuki, right?"

Jaden nodded vigorously, smiling wide.

"Well, just a few words for you. Stay Away From the Darkness."

And, with that, she walked away.

"Jaden? Are you alright?"

Jaden turned around, to see Yugi standing in the hallway.

"I'm fine," Jaden answered. "On the other hand, you need to rest. Go lay down."

Yugi shook his head. "No. Are you pregnant, again?"

Jaden shook his head. "I don't know."

Yugi handed him a box. "Come back with a positive one, and prepare to hear me scream.", he said, walking back into Jaden's room.

Jaden looked down in his hands. Yugi had given him a box of pregnancy tests.

* * *

Syrus woke up to a high-pitched screaming. He ran up the stairs, and Yugi followed him to a small door in the middle of the hallway. Within a few seconds, Jaden had come out of there, showing Syrus and Yugi what looked like a thermometer, sobbing.

"I'm... pregnant," he sobbed, handing Yugi the test.

Yugi nearly fainted, but tried to keep it together. He pat his hand on Jaden's shoulder. "It'll be okay. You'll be alright."

Jaden hugged Yugi tightly, and Yugi hugged him back. "You'll be alright," Yugi repeated.

All of a sudden, the group heard a high-pitched screaming sound. Syrus ran into Jaden's room, but Yugi was still consoling Jaden in the hallway. Before Yugi even knew it, Jaden had cried himself to sleep in Yugi's arms.

* * *

"So, Jaden, did you like my little surprise?"

Jaden slapped her in the face. "Yubel, get out of my life!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Now, Jaden. You need a little bit of... convincing."

Yubel kissed him on the mouth. Jaden didn't join in, but he stood right where he was. When she pulled away, Jaden hissed.

"That kiss. It has power, Yubel. You're abusing it."

"Such wise words from one bitch of a teenager."

"If you like me so much, why are you calling me that?"

"Adults are allowed to curse at each other, Jaden, even if they are in love. This is no exception."

"I'm not an adult. I'm a teenager."

"Well, soon enough you'll be my king again. Do you hear that, Jaden? **My king**."

Yubel started to walk away. Jaden felt himself start to scream in pain...

* * *

Jaden started to scream, and wake up, simultaneously. Yugi jumped, and walked into Jaden's room to lay him on his bed.

"Jaden, are you alright?", Yugi asked.

Jaden gripped the bedsheets. "The baby. It's coming. I know I sound crazy. But, I know. It's coming."

Yugi sighed. "I don't think you're crazy. Wait right there."

Jaden nodded, but he screamed again.


	6. Birth, Part Deux

Yugi came back in with towels and a second blanket. He started to place towels under Jaden's legs and further down the rest of the bed.

"Jaden, are you alright?", Yugi asked.

"In labor," he whispered, half in anger, half in pain.

"It's okay," Yugi assured him. "I'm not licensed, but I can deliver babies, so there."

"How would you have experience?"

Yugi just started to plain ignore him, putting a small baby blanket on top of the regular, clean one. Jaden started screaming again. "Hurry up!", he shouted. "Having a baby over here!"

Yugi grumbled, but immediately dismissed it, knowing that Jaden was only being like this because he was in labor. Hopefully, Syrus wouldn't come upstairs while Yugi was trying to deliver the baby; that could be mass hysteria. Yugi ran to the door, closed it, and locked it.

He walked over to Jaden. "Okay, are you ready for this?"

Jaden took in a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Push."

Jaden did as Yugi said. He tried to keep himself together, as he felt like screaming and throwing an all out tantrum because of the tremendous amount of pain he was in. But he stayed where he was, gripping onto Yugi's hand, too tight for Yugi or Jaden to even comprehend.

"Keep pushing!", Yugi yelled.

Jaden started to push harder. Yugi gripped onto his hand tighter. "There! Keep going, Jaden; I see the head! There! Keep pushing! Go on! Keep pushing!"

Jaden screamed as the head came out and the shoulders started to go through. Yugi started gripping on Jaden's hand even tighter as Jaden pushed harder and harder and harder to give birth to the child partway inside of him.

"Jaden, keep going!"

Suddenly, Yugi felt Jaden's grip on his hand disappear. Jaden was no longer gripping on his hand. "Jaden!", Yugi screamed. "Come back! You need to give birth to this baby! Jaden!"

But Jaden was already unconscious.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

"And, he's in labor. Right now."

He started banging his head on the wall. "Jesus Christ, could this get any worse?!"

"I'm going to keep my mouth shut," Yugi said.

He cleared his throat. "Take me over. It's clear that Jaden needs help."

* * *

They walked through the door, and Yami turned around and locked it as he came in.

"So, what can you do?"

"C-Section," Ryou said.

"NO! YOU WILL NOT DO THAT TO HIM, AS LONG AS I AM IN THIS HOUSE!", Yugi screamed.

Ryou put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want him to die, or to live?"

"I want him to live."

"Then... let me do my thing."

Yugi nodded, leaving Ryou to do his work. He began to cuddle his own body in the corner of the room.

* * *

"Yugi. Yugi!"

Yugi looked up at Ryou. "Look," Ryou said. "Jaden's awake."

"What about the baby?"

"They're fine," Ryou said. "Go check on Jaden."

Yugi ran to Jaden's side, and gripped his hand. "Jaden? Are you alright?"

Jaden nodded, and Yugi hugged him tightly. "I thought I had lost you."

Jaden took in a deep breath and tried to relax. "Where's my baby?", he asked.

"Right here," Ryou said, carrying two little newborn babies in his arms.

Jaden gasped. "Ryou Bakura! You're a doctor now?"

"I had nothing better to do with my life," Ryou said, handing the twins to Jaden. "Two sons. What are you going to name them?"

"I don't know," Jaden said.

Ryou sighed. "It's alright. Anyway, I must be off. Goodbye, chaps."

"Bye," Yugi and Jaden said in unison.

* * *

Ryou was grinding his teeth. "Listen, you hired me to keep you updated! I updated you! Be happy with me!"

 _But you haven't told me what's going on with Yugi!_

"It's taking him over. Soon enough, he'll be dead," Ryou said, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it.

 _Then, Jaden goes to me. Perfect. Thank you. Do you know who might be able to keep tabs on him next?_

"The firemen," Ryou said, dropping his cigarette at the base of the house.

 _That's it. Burn him. Burn._

Ryou's "friend" hung up. Standing there, he saw the cigarette butt spread and start a small flame of a fire in the grass near the house. He sighed. "Sorry, Yugi," Ryou said, walking away.


	7. Fire

Jaden handed the twins to Yugi. "You name them for me, alright? If you can't trust yourself, just... get Syrus."

Jaden slowly began to pass out. Yugi started to tear up. "Jaden!"

Yugi suddenly heard a tapping noise. "He's asleep, Yugi. You need to get a grip.", Crystal said.

"Sorry."

Crystal smiled. "Are these his twins? They're so cute! Almost as cute as **your** baby pictures."

Yugi started to blush, then he sighed. "Crystal, I think I'm losing it."

Crystal stopped walking down the stairs, and started to stroke Yugi's hair. She gripped one of his hands. "No. The syndrome was taking over until Jaden and Jada came along. You should be grateful you have company to get you back up on your feet."

She sniffed the air, freezing. Yugi sniffed. He smelled it, too.

"Fire!", he shouted.

"Fire! Get out of the house! Fire!", Crystal shouted behind him.

Yugi hurriedly gave the twins to Crystal. "Get out of the house, and make sure Syrus gets out. I'm going in to save Jaden."

Crystal nodded, and ran to the entrance way of the house. He heard her yelling Syrus's name as Yugi ran up the stairs. He stopped in the doorway of Jaden's room.

 _Is this just another one of my bad drug trips? I can't even tell the difference between fantasy and reality. How am I supposed to tell whether or not I'm imagining this whole scenario?_

Jaden yawned. "Yugi, what's going on?", he asked sleepily.

Yugi shook his head back and forth rapidly. "Jaden, we need to get out of here! The house is on fire!"

"The twins...!"

"Crystal has them, and Syrus. You need to get Jada, and we need to get out of here."

"Get Jada!", Jaden said, getting up and rushing into the hallway.

He ran towards the direction of Yugi's room. Yugi, not thinking, ran down the stairs holding Jada, running outside. That was where he saw that the house was nearly burned to a crisp, and Jaden didn't have much time.

"Where's Jaden and his daughter?!", Crystal asked, panicking.

"I've got Jada, but Jaden stayed to get something. I thought it was best to get the baby out of there, so I ran."

Crystal slapped him. "You're in both the right, and the wrong. Sure, Jada could've died, but now Jaden's about to die!"

Suddenly, Jaden jumped through the doorway of the house, holding a large deckbox, and a silver pendant. He stood up, ran to Yugi, slipped the pendant around his neck, and handed him the deckbox.

Crystal hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're alright," she said affectionately.

Jaden pulled himself out of her grip. "Yeah, yeah. Later, Crystal." He walked over to Yugi. "Are you alright?"

"Are you?"

Jaden nodded. Yugi passed Jada to Crystal (Syrus was holding the twins, now), along with the deckbox. He pulled Jaden to him, and kissed him, right on the mouth. Jaden didn't seem to have any reaction, but he didn't join in. Crystal and Syrus both gasped watching it.

"Yugi J. Muto!", Crystal yelled. "You are a straight man!"

"It's about time for a change, Crystal."

"But this is not the change you need!"

"I need what I say I need, and that's what goes! If you can't learn to accept that, have fun roasting over a pit of fire in Hell!"

Crystal started to tear up. She gave Jada to Jaden, and ran to Syrus's side, crying. "I cannot believe this!", Syrus shouted. "I'm going back to Duel Academy; I'm sick of all this craziness!"

Crystal gripped onto Syrus's arm. "I'm going with him! Any place is better but here!"

Syrus handed the twins to Jaden, as well, and both he and Crystal walked away, hand in hand.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Yugi apologised. "I didn't mean to lash out like that; it just came out that way. My syndrome's taking over."

Jaden looked up from Jada and the twins. "Syndrome? What syndrome?"

"I have Abandoned Child Syndrome. I lost my parents at a very young age, and I lost my grandfather before I even got a chance to graduate high school. I was alone for a good majority of my life, and it didn't help that my parents tried to viciously beat me while they were alive. When they died, I didn't only feel alone, I felt at peace. Then, I lost my grandfather. I felt as if my whole world was coming to an end.

"I dropped out of school, for no good reason at all. I started drinking, and taking drugs. I was getting clingy to people I was friends with, and so I was suggested Crystal. I became not as lonely, but I still had the syndrome. I have anger issues, I'm clingy, I get anxious and depressed, I drink heavily and I take drugs on a regular basis. I've got this syndrome, and there's no cure for it, Jaden.

"But, you and Jada can help me. The twins, too. With you guys around, I don't have to be so lonely anymore."

Jaden felt like tearing up. He had no idea all of this had happened in Yugi's life, at all. If he had a free hand or- better, yet- arm, he would've tried to console Yugi, but he couldn't. It made him feel a little upset.

"Sir, you and your friend here have been relocated to a new home. Is there anything you need from us?"

"Do you have a triplet stroller?", Yugi asked.

Jaden smiled.


	8. Hauntings

Jaden pushed the stroller sleepily as Yugi danced a little on the sidewalk with his headphones over his ears. It made Jaden wonder how Ygu had a syndrome that made him reclusive and depressed if he was acting like this while he was outside, where other people could reach out and touch him if they wanted. Jaden needed sleep, and Yugi wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to him. Jaden yawned, and fell asleep standing.

* * *

"Well, I see you've caused a lot of trouble. I must admit, setting fire to your own house; that's quite a scheme. It makes me laugh to see you're turning back to my side."

Jaden's hands balled up into fists. "Yubel, I didn't do it! The house caught on fire by itself!"

"Oh, yeah. This," she held up a charred cigarette butt, "was found near the rubble, and deemed the cause of fire. They said Yugi Muto caused the accident, but you know he doesn't smoke.

"Who are you going to believe, Jaden? Me, or the police?"

He looked at Yubel's face. He sighed. "I hate to say this, but... you're a real fucked up woman."

"Oh, I'm fucked up, alright. But, you have to be fucked up to survive in this cutthroat world."

"Did you just quote...?!"

She put a finger to his lips. "What I quoted is not important, Jaden. What is important is that you give me an heir to the throne of evil!"

"Why can't you have these children yourself, instead of making me do it?!"

Yubel chuckled. "It's fun to watch you suffer, Jaden. You don't know what pain is to me."

"Humor. Entertainment. Joy."

"It pleasures me to see that you know what I like, Jaden. So, let's try this again..." she started to lean in towards him.

He pushed her away. "No. No more kissing. No more children. No more painful births. No more incidents that can be blamed on me."

Yubel sighed. "I wished it didn't have to come to this, Jaden."

A mist. She had faded into a shady purple mist.

* * *

Jaden woke up. He was surrounded by white. Yugi was holding his hand, sitting on his right, and there was a girl and two boys on his left side- they had to be eleven or twelve- standing there.

Yugi looked up, and saw Jaden. He started to tear up, and hugged him tightly. "What's going on?"

"Jaden," Yugi said through his tears, "you were in a coma for twelve years. Your kids are twelve. You aged twelve years. **I** aged twelve years."

Jaden froze, and fainted.

* * *

"Yubel! Yubel! Where are you, bitch?!"

Yubel came out of the shadows. "This is not your reality. It's a dream I'm forcing to play through your head. I can change it. I can wake you up. It's up to me, now. And, I want you to be like this forever."

"Why?"

"If you won't give me what I want, I'll give you what you **don't** want."

"While your logic may apply to any villain, I have to say that I would like you to stop being as you are being and to act like a consistent, normal human being and to act as if your common sense has not evaporated along with your sense of humor. Good day, milady."

Yubel chuckled. "Yeah, doesn't work on me. But... nice try."

Jaden froze. _She knows my secret. Now, I'll just have to kill them all._

Yubel let out a sarcastic cough, waiting to Jaden to respond. "Let me go back."

Yubel sighed. "You have until all three of the children are twelve. If that time comes, and you have not given one of them to me, there will be punishment. Yubel-style punishment."

Jaden shuddered. He heard Yubel snap her fingers...

* * *

Jaden slowly opened his eyes. "Yugi? What happened?"

"You passed out on the sidewalk. I brought you and the kids in."

"So, Jada, Jacen, and James are alright?"

Yugi nodded. "Absolutely. Are you?"

Jaden nodded, but quickly said, "I don't feel so good."

He leaned over, and started to vomit all over the floor bear Yugi's feet. Yugi jumped back as Jaden continued to vomit grotesquely on the floor.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

Jaden just looked at Yugi and moaned. Yugi handed Jaden a napkin. "I'll go get the thermometer."

* * *

"102°. I knew you were sick, the second I laid you down on this bed. You are definitely ill."

"Yugi, can I take a shower?"

Yugi seemed startled by the question, but responded with a nod, and helped Jaden out of bed and into the hallway. "Towels are in the closet behind the door; call for me if you need anything."

Jaden nodded, and walked in. He grabbed two towels, hung them on the hook next to the tub, and began to undress. While he still had his pants on, He started the water, and started to slip them off. When he steps in, he breathed a sigh of relief, not having felt peace like that in a long time. As he sat down in the bathtub, the steam went into his nose and cleared his breath. He felt serenity and peace, like nothing in the world could touch him...

/Hiya, handsome!/

Jaden helped, and splashed water at the curtains. Well, he was trying to splash it at Yubel, but he couldn't, considering that she was simply a spirit walking around next to him.

\Why?\

/I want to be with you. Can't you see that?/

\Go away.\

/No. In fact.../

The black cloth wrapped around Yubel's body began to vanish. She became a naked woman in the tub with Jaden, making the poor boy nervous.

\Yubel, please.\

She groaned. /Fine. We'll try again tomorrow./

And with that, Yubel was gone.


	9. Violence

Ryou gripped his WiiMote tightly in his hand as he did the dance move he was instructed to do. He loved the song, and the dance moves were just fun. There was nothing that could've ruined this good time for him.

 **Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring...!**

Except maybe that. He paused the game, put the WiiMote down and muted the TV. He answered.

"Hello, Ryou Bakura speaking."

"And this is Seto Kaiba speaking. Is he dead yet?"

"No, he made it out."

"Your pay is getting cut for this."

"I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

"Kill him this time, Bakura. I want to see either blood or Jeff the Killer."

"How about my Yami's old college roommate?"

"I like where this is going."

* * *

Jaden sighed, trying to relax. He hadn't seen or heard Yubel in a whole week, but he couldn't help but feel that she was just tricking him. Was he already sitting in a crazy fantasy, not aware that he was in a coma in the real world? What if all that he saw or seemed was but a dream, and had been dreamed? He wasn't sure what to think about it.

"Jaden?"

Jaden looked up to see Yugi in the doorway. "I'm going out. Need anything?"

"Crackers."

"Crackers?"

"Crackers."

"Nothing else?"

"Yogurt would be nice. Strawberry's fine."

Yugi nodded. "Okay, then. I'll be back in twenty minutes or so. While I'm gone, I've called someone to watch the kids; he'll be over any second now. Just answer the door if you hear someon..."

Yugi froze, hearing the doorbell. He put up a finger with a smile, merely telling Jaden to wait a minute. He scampered down the stairs, not making much racket. Jaden listened, and heard vague conversation between Yugi and another male. The door opened and closed quickly, and Jaden heard someone come up the stairs.

Suddenly, a man who appeared to be about Yugi's age walked through the door of Jaden's bedroom. "Hello. I'm Marik Ishtar. I've been assigned as a babysitter for your children. You would happen to be... Jaden Yuki?"

Jaden nodded. /And, Yubel./

\And, just where have you been?/

/I can't tell you how long I've been waiting to see someone other than you and your annoying starfish friend. I wanted a visitor of a different kind./

Jaden scoffed, and looked at Marik. He really was different; he was about as muscular as Yugi, but he had a deep tan and dirty blond hair. Another difference was that his eyes were lavender instead of violet, but that's something only an artist would truly point out. Or maybe an author, but he was neither. He would leave that to the writer of the story.

"Well, hello, Jaden. It's nice to meet you," Marik said, extending a hand for Jaden to shake.

Jaden hastily shook his hand, then pulled it back to his side. "So, I hear you have kids."

"The crib," Jaden said, pointing to the far end of the room.

He watched Jaden reach into the crib, and pull out Jada. As he was playing around with her, Yubel appeared at Jaden's side. /How dare he? How dare he?! He's messing with my children!/

\ **My** children, and he's supposed to. He's here to watch them.\

Yubel was seemingly ignoring him. /I should... I should.../

"Jaden?"

/Uh-oh./

"What, Marik?"

"Is that another spirit I sense, in the room with us? Evil, mysterious, shady? That's what I'm sensing."

Jaden nodded as Yubel went from her transparent appearance to her opaque appearance. Marik was able to see her now, even though she wasn't flesh and blood.

"Yubel. I thought I had seen the last of you."

"What?"

"You're a card."

"I know that much. I'm talking about how you know me."

Marik fiercely pointed at Jaden. "I'm the one who gave the card to his father. I was hoping he would get rid of it for me, but..."

"Yeah, that didn't quite work out," Jaden said.

"Stay out of this!", Yubel screamed.

Jaden suddenly fell to the ground, twitching. Marik growled. "Stop hurting people!"

"If you don't want me to hurt him, then I'll just go for the next best thing: **you**."

Yubel raised her hand suddenly, and Marik was thrown up into the air, hitting the ceiling and coming back down. When he hit the floor, there was blood coming out of his nose and mouth, and there was a tooth next to his head, right on the floor. Jaden gasped, and ran to Marik's side, gripping his hand to make sure he was showing signs of life.

"Jaden. You need to unfuse. I don't want to see you, or anyone else, hurt by her anymore."

"Marik...?"

"And, whatever you do, keep your children safe..."

He went limp.

Jaden turned around, but he was immediately hugged tightly by Yubel. She was back in her transparent state, unseen by everyone but Jaden himself. "Please don't get rid of me. I want to stay with your."

"Do you promise not to hurt any other people?"

Yubel gulped. "I... I... promise."

Jaden nodded, and walked over to the door to wait for Yugi. The only thing he didn't see was that Yubel had her fingers crossed behind her back.


	10. Intermission

Yugi sighed. "How could I lie like that? How could I lie like that to **him**?"

"The way you did."

"Joey, you're not very supportive. You should be worried."

"Kaiba wants him more than I do. Looks like he's getting him."

"You're a horrible person, I just hope you know that."

"Hey! Before we got married, you were dating him!"

"Regrettably."

"Yeah, because he broke a vein."

"Yep."

Joey sighed. "You still got the syndrome?"

Yugi nodded. "Years, Yug. Years. You need help."

"Jaden and his children are what I get for help."

"No. You need a psychologist."

"I've got company. That's all I need."

"Okay, we doing this, or what?"

"Sorry."


	11. Secrets

Jaden sighed, trying to ignore what Yubel was saying. /Your friend's gay, you know. He likes you. He wants you. He wants you to love him the way he loves you./

\He is not gay. He likes girls. How do I know? He was married to a woman for two years.\

/Yeah, that's what they said about Pegasus./

\It was his servant.\

/Okay, maybe that was a bad example, but that's not the point. The point is, Jaden, my boy, Yugi Muto likes you./

\He does not.\

The two heard footsteps. "I do not."

Jaden and Yubel stared at the doorway, seeing Yugi come in. "But, your friend is not wrong, Jaden. I do like men. It's not wrong. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Your wife..."

"She's the reason I kept my distance from the opposite gender. Ever since her death, there was something that hit me in the chest, something that told me to change. So, I'm gay now."

Yubel coughed sarcastically. /Your friend has an ainteresting backstory./

"I do, don't I? Interesting in the 'stop talking, or I'm gonna die of awkwardness' kind of way."

/Is that even a way?/

"Yes."

/How is he reading my thoughts?/

"Um..."

/I'm talking out loud, aren't I?/

"You would happen to be, but there's more. I can see you. I can sense your spirit."

"That's what Marik said," Jaden told him.

"Speaking of Marik, what happened to him?"

"She killed him," Jaden said, pointing at Yubel.

Yugi stuck his hands in his pockets. "Well, that's another funeral that won't be my fault."

* * *

Joey ran to the door, and knocked on the door rapidly. "Yugi! Yugi! Where are you?! Yugi!"

The door suddenly opened, and Jaden was there. Joey froze. "H... hh... hi, Jaden..."

Jaden cleared his throat. "Are you here to see Yugi Muto?"

Joey nodded. Jaden led him in, and sat him down on the couch. "Yugi! You got a visitor!"

Yugi walked down the stairs, and gasped upon seeing Joey on the couch. "Joey, why are you here?"

"I came to see you. I can't get enough."

"Joey Wheeler. Not while Jaden's here."

"Yes. Please. We'll lock the door. I'll be quiet. I won't tell Kaiba."

Yugi sighed. "No. Maybe while Jaden's gone one day." _Which will be never._

"Yugi..."

"I can't, Joey. Not today."

"What?"

Yugi and Joey turned around. "Is this a secret sex session you're thinking about having?"

 _Damn,_ both boys thought at the same time.

Yugi put a hand on Jaden's shoulder. "No. Why don't you go back into your room and check on Jada? You need it, don't you; time with your daughter? Go on, go on."

Yugi chuckled, but turned back to Joey when he saw Jaden close his bedroom door. "Listen. You're cheating on Kaiba. You're going behind your children's backs, and you're going to end up like you were seventeen years ago."

"I won't. I promise. Just... please.", Joey begged.

"Joey..."

Yugi froze. He looked up to the ceiling, and looked at Joey. "Get the shotgun," he said.

"Why?"

"Get the shotgun," Yugi repeated.


	12. Nightmares

"Get the child. I don't care how hard it is for you; don't eat it. Just bring it to me."

"Please...?!"

"Fine, get two of them, and eat one. Just go!"

He slipped through the grasses of morning, and through the crack in the window.

* * *

Jaden screamed. Joey put a hand on his shoulder, making him yelp.

"Jaden, Jaden, Jaden. What's wrong?", Joey said, stroking the hair of the seventeen year old.

Jaden took in a deep breath. He felt somewhat calmer around Joey. "I just had a nightmare. No more reading Creepypastas after ten o'clock for me."

Joey shrugged Jaden's hair. "That's right. What'd you read?"

"Slenderman," he said simply.

Joey hugged him. "It's okay. Just go back to sleep, and you'll be fine."

Jaden nodded, and Joey walked out of the room. _Why did he act like that, I wonder?_

* * *

Yugi screamed. "That's it. No more white wine spritzers before bed for me."

Joey stepped into the room. "Are you alright?"

Yugi nodded. "Nightmare."

"Jaden, too. I went to go check on him."

"You did that seventeen years ago. Aren't you satisfied by doing it once?"

"I loved him a lot, then. Then, he was taken from me. The second I heard he had come back, I wasn't even ready for him. Besides, it's hard to love a seventeen year old the same way you love a two-day old."

Yugi nodded. "That **is** true. I bet you missed him."

"I still do, and he's right across the hall." Joey sighed, and rolled over to face Yugi. "Do you think he knows? Do you think he remembers? Do you think we should tell him?"

"No, no, and no."

"What?"

"He does not know, he was only two days old when it happened, and he'd break into tears if he knew."

"You're right."

Yugi nodded, and kissed Joey's forehead. "I always am."


	13. Reveal

"Joey! Yugi! Help!"

Joey and Yugi ran into Jaden's room. Yugi and Joey both had a shotgun in their hand, loaded and ready to fire. They gasped.

"Jaden!", they both shouted in shock, and held up their shotguns.

Jaden kicked him in the the face, grabbing the twins and running. He laid the twins on his bed and went after Jada, but he had her. Yugi kicked him in the groin and grabbed Jada, handing her to her father before starting to shoot. Joey joined in, but they were ineffective in their efforts. The bullets were simply millimetres away from hitting their target, but they were still failing at doing so.

"Who are you?", Yugi shouted, as both he and Joey were out of bullets.

"You might know me as the..."

He stood. A tall man in a tuxedo... with no face.

"Slenderman."

"Get out of my house, and leave those children alone!"

"Then come with me, Yugi Muto."

"What do you want with me?"

"My boss's boss wants you dead."

"Kaiba. Were you hired by Ryou Bakura?"

Slenderman nodded. "He promised me a child to eat."

"You will get nothing! Get out of my house!"

Slenderman grumbled, and left the house hurriedly.

Joey ran towards Jaden, and hugged him tightly. "Jaden! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"Why?"

Joey cleared his throat. "No reason."

"Thank you for saving me, guys. Oh, my the way. Kaiba's out to get you?"

"Yeah. But, you don't need to worry about that."

"Why are they using me?"

"Kaiba's after you. He doesn't want you dead, though."

"Why?"

"Jaden," Joey said, wrapping his arm around him. "You're Jaden Yuki, sure. But, you were originally Jaden Wheeler-Kaiba."

Jaden gasped. "That's right," Joey continued. "You're mine and Kaiba's son."


	14. Story

Joey came into the room, holding Jaden in his arms. Kaiba smiled, and reached out to hold him. Joey passed him over to Kaiba. "I love him so much."

"Yeah. Hopefully, no one takes him from us."

* * *

"Joey!", Jaden yelled.

"Sorry. Also, you weren't really stolen. Let's try telling this as it should be told."

* * *

"Yeah. I love him, too."

"I'm so proud of you, Joey. You gave birth to a beautiful son. Beautiful! Of course, 'Jaden' wouldn't have been my first choice for a name. I would've chosen something like...!"

"No one cares what you would've chosen," Joey joked with his husband. "What matters is that he has a name, right?"

Kaiba nodded.

Suddenly, they heard a knock on the door. Joey stood up, and walked out. He didn't announce what he was doing; it was obvious as to what was happening. He opened the door.

"Hello? Is anyone there?", he asked, looking as far around as he could without stepping out of the house.

He looked down at the doormat. There was a letter there. It was addressed to:

 _Joey Wheeler_

 _and_

 _Seto Kaiba_

There was no return address.

* * *

"Creepy!", Jaden shouted, gripping onto Yugi's arm.

"Allow me to continue," Joey begged.

Jaden nodded, putting his left hand's nails in his mouth.

* * *

"What do you think?", Joey asked, showing Kaiba the envelope.

"Did you look inside it?", Kaiba asked in return.

Joey shook his head, and jerked the letter out of Kaiba's hands. He tore the top off, and took out a piece or lined paper with a large amount of hand-written print on it. He started to read it, with Kaiba reading over his shoulder:

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _I have left this letter to inform you about a curse placed on the Wheeler family. Every three generations, the first child in the family must be given up to someone else, or the every remaining member of the family (related by marriage or not) will die of illness._

 _I have heard that a child has been born into the Wheeler family. You must dispose of him/her right away, or the Wheeler family will perish off the face of the Earth. Please, give up your child for the sake of your family._

"What are we gonna do?", Joey asked. "I know how true this is. My great-grandparents were lost in time because they gave my grandfather up to 'give him a better future'. I guess they were trying to save my family from the curse."

"I could always just have someone drop him off at a doorstep.", Kaiba said.

"Somewhere far away from here. Somewhere where he'll grow up knowing our names, but not knowing who we are, if you know what I mean. I want him to have a good life, even if that means being separated from his parents."

Kaiba nodded, and leaned over to kiss Joey, mouth to mouth.

* * *

"And, so, Kaiba had his chauffeur drive two towns away to take you to a better home. You were left with a letter explaining what your name should be, and that we gave you up to help you.", Joey said.

"And, all of you know me because of that," Jaden said.

Joey grabbed Jaden's chin, and turned the seventeen year old's head around so he could look at him. "Look at you. You've got mostly Kaiba's hair, but a mix of our's on top. You've got my eyes. You act like me. You're beautiful, Jaden," Joey said, leaning over to hug his son.

Jaden joined in. "I can't believe it. Two of the most famous Duelist in the world are my parents."

"I can't believe it. I have grandchildren," Joey said afterwards.

Jaden sighed. "But, Yugi. That doesn't explain why he wants you dead."

"He thinks I stole you off the doorstep of the people you were left with. He thinks I tried to kill you. He wants me dead for two things I didn't do, and he wants to have you back."

"I want you back, too," Joey said. "But, I can't have you. Kaiba's gonna say something about it, I just have the feeling. Besides, I haven't been home in a month. I've been living in my car, and he won't answer my calls or my texts."

"You should file for a divorce.", Jaden suggested.

"Maybe I should," Joey said, standing up. "I should go. This could get crazy."

"Joey... Dad," Jaden said, correcting himself, "take me with you. Please."

"I can't." He hugged his son. "I'm sorry, Jaden."

Jaden fell onto his knees, and started to cry. By the time he could look up from the ground, Joey was already gone.


	15. Letter

Syrus ran hastily into the storage closet of his dorm room. Crystal was there, sipping on a glass of tea that Syrus had made her. "Syrus? Back so soon?", Crystal asked in shock.

"Hold me!", he screamed, gripping onto her leg.

Crystal started to stroke his hair. "What's wrong?", she asked him.

"They're sending a mediocre employee after me! Help!"

"Shh! If you want them to find you, then keep telling at the top of your lungs! If you don't, keep your mouth shut."

They both heard the door burst open. "Syrus?! Where are you, you little goon?! We need you! Come to us, Syrus! The company's not complete without you! Syrus?!"

"That them?", Crystal whispered. Syrus nodded in response.

"Don't worry. They can't find us. That is, unless..."

 **Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call! Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring...!**

"Really?"

"This was not my fault."

The closet door opened, and a turquoise-haired man pulled Syrus out by the collar of his shirt. "That's him. Get him, boys."

Two people in suits behind this CEO-like character put a damp rag over Syrus's mouth and nose, making him pass out. Syrus was lifted up, and taken out. Crystal stood up angrily, obviously oblivious to the fact that she had spilled hot tea all over the floor of the supply closet.

The turquoise-haired man started to feel her, in every area of her body he could get his hands on. "She'll do nicely, too. Here. Take her."

They put the same rag on Crystal's mouth and nose, taking her down for the count. They carried both Syrus and Crystal out of the dorm, going unnoticed by everyone else, even if it was night time.

* * *

 _Dear Jaden,_

 _At this point, you'd only expect me to write to you if something crazy happened... which is true. Something crazy_ _ **has**_ _happened, and it's gonna be hard to explain._

 _There was this thing going on at the school by the time Crystal and I got back. There was an internship offer going around, and everyone was signing up for it as a chance to get out of school. Of course, I kept my thoughts to myself, and I didn't sign up. Today, the owner of the company came in to choose his new intern, and, of all people, he chose me._

 _I didn't want to go, so I ran back to my dorm, hiding in the supply closet with Crystal. Of course, my phone went off right then and there, and they found me. They used chloroform to knock me out and kidnap me. I woke up in a dark room, and Crystal was with me. She was kidnapped, too._

 _This is the only time I'll be able to talk to you for a long while, whether it be directly or not. So, I'll come right out with it._

 _I've been taken, despite the fact I didn't sign up, because the guy who kidnapped me (Dartz Paradius himself) is my uncle. I had a concussion when I was really young that caused me to get amnesia. Zane and my parents brought my memories back, but they forcibly made me forget Dartz, because he wanted me for bad reasons that no one would even bother to tell me (other than the fact that they were bad, of course). The day I was born, he offered my father $1,000,000 for me. $1,000,000! Of course, he said no._

 _I was used to Dartz, eventually getting to know him really well. He became one of my favourite relatives, and the best I had since my parents and Zane. Then, I fell onto a really hard surface (I can't remember what, though) and my concussion happened. Dartz had come to visit me a couple days after I had recovered from my amnesia, but my parents and brother wouldn't let him anywhere near me. My memories of Dartz were gone, and Dartz was gone from my life._

 _Then, this year. In an effort to get me, he had set up an internship program at schools, one by one by one. He kept trying, but he couldn't find me. Then, I was there at Duel Academy. He had found me. He took me, and Crystal, too, for some reason. Either way, we're being held hostage by Dartz at his own company._

 _Please, this is not a joke! Send help, and/or weapons!_

 _Your friend, Syrus Truesdale_


	16. Friendship

To put it simply, Syrus's letter had gotten lost in the mail. It was deemed junk mail, and it was thrown out. Jaden never even knew it was coming.

Years and years had passed since everything. Joey hadn't come back. All death attempts on Yugi had stopped entirely, and Jaden's children grew up safely. Jada had become smarter than her father, and even smarter than Yugi. The only thing she couldn't do was beat either of them in a duel. Jason and James (the twins) weren't as smart as their sister, only winning by draw-out every now and then.

At this point, all three children were twelve. It seemed like the story would come to a happy ending. But, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked.

Yeah, just kidding.

It was Yubel that changed everything.

* * *

/Jaden. Jaden, sweetie. Jaden. JADEN!/

Jaden yelped, and rolled right out of bed. \What, Yubel?\

/Their twelfth birthday is tomorrow. You promised one of them to me./

\Who do you want?\

/Jada./

\No chance.\

/Jason./

\Staying with me.\

/James./

\Knock yourself out. Kidding; no, not in a million years.\

/I need an heir./

\Have one yourself, Yubel.\

/I haven't waited twelve years just to wait another nine months./

\Well, too bad.\

Yubel growled. Jaden was getting feistier by the minute, and it didn't help that she was overwhelmed by the fact that the children were in the same room.

/Give me the children!/

\No.\

/I'll place a curse on your family./

\There already is one.\

/I'll kill your father./

\Which one?\

/I'll steal your deck./

\I've got backups in my bank safe.\

Yubel growled again. She was so angry, she switched to her opaque form and began to explode into flames. "GIVE ME THE CHILDREN!"

Yugi opened the door, and coughed slightly as a call to be quiet. Yubel went back to normal (albeit, still in her opaque form), and the flames vanished. "What's going on?"

"Yubel wants one of the kids," Jaden explained.

"Have one yourself," Yugi told her.

"That's what I said...!", Jaden whispered to him.

"I haven't waited twelve years just to wait another nine months," Yubel repeated.

"Yeah, and I want you out of my house. Beat it, buster!", Yugi yelled.

Yubel rolled her eyes. "I'm stuck with Jaden. You know that."

"Have you ever heard of the spell card 'De-Fusion'?", Yugi asked her.

"Have you ever seen 'Wrath of a Duel Spirit'?", Yubel asked in return.

Yugi seemed slightly stunned. "No...!"

"Well, you're about to."

Her first suddenly became engulfed in flames as she held it up at Yugi's face. "This is going to hurt, and I'll laugh every second you cry."

* * *

"Dad, do we have to do this? I don't like...!"

Jesse put a finger to his son's mouth. "Stop it, Jonathan. Be respectful."

Jesse knocked on the door. Suddenly, it opened, revealing a young girl behind it. Jonathan stared at the girl in awe.

"Hello," Jesse said to the girl. "Would Jaden Yuki happen to be here?"

She nodded. "He's my father. Come on in."

Jesse and his son walked in, sitting down in front of the dining room table while the girl went upstairs to get her father. "Father, there's someone here to...! OH MY GOD, STOP!"

"Well, sounds like Yubel's at it again," Jesse whispered to himself.

Crash. Slam. Scream. Yelp. Crash. Scream. Crack. Click. Thud. Jesse watched Jaden and his daughter walk down the stairs together.

"Hi.", Jaden said, but froze while waving. He cheered, and ran into Jesse. "Jess! How are you?!"

"I'm doin' just fine. But, enough about me. How're y'all holdin' up?", Jesse asked.

"Just fine. I presume you've met my daughter, Jada?"

Jesse nodded. "This is my son, Johnny. That's short for Jonathan. Of course, his aunts and uncles like to call him Johan, but they're crazy. I don't know why, in the whole gol-darn world, they would call him that."

Johnny looked at Jada again. That song was going through his head again:

 _ **Hello? Is it me you're looking for?**_

The whole song was playing in his mind, but the first bit was indeed the line that came into his head the second he caught a glance of Jada. He was in love; he didn't know if his father would approve, though.

"Hello, Jada," Johnny said calmly.

"Hello, Johnny," Jada responded.

Johnny smiled. A girl that was stupid enough to talk to him; was it a match made in Heaven, or what? No, maybe she was just being polite. He looked at his father, but he was deep in conversation with Jada's father. There was no talking to him right now. So, Johnny stood up, and walked over to Jada.

"Hello," Jada said again.

"Hi," Johnny responded.

"Have you met my father before?", Jada asked him.

"No," Johnny responded honestly. "But, I've heard of him."

"Yeah. Father never mentions any of his friends from school. I'm always left in the dark about what my father's life was like before I was born."

"Hmm. Well, question. Do you have any siblings? I'm a little curious, if I'm gonna be honest with ya."

Jada giggled slightly. Johnny supposed his accent was entertaining her, just a little bit. "I have brothers. Twins, born just four or five days after I was. We just celebrate our birthdays two days after mine, and two days before theirs. Right in the middle, so they consider us triplets."

Johnny smiled.

"Hey, Jada, who's your friend?"

Johnny turned around. "This is Johnny Anderson," Jada answered. "Johnny, this is my second guardian, Yugi Muto."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. He's your other guardian?", Johnny asked, unable to believe what he was being told.

Jada nodded. "But, what happened to your mother?", Johnny asked her.

"She never had one," Yugi answered.

"How? Were you adopted; is that it?", Johnny asked again.

"No," Jada said. "I was born to my father, as were my brothers."

"That's not even possible."

"Then, who may I inquire, was your mother?"

"She died giving birth to me, but Dad always tells me stories about her. She was a beautiful, smart, living, breathing, human woman who gave up her life to bring her son into the world. You know what, I bet your mother died giving birth to your brothers, and your father's told you nothing about her, is all."

Yugi chuckled behind him. "Sorry, Johnny, I was there for the birth of the twins. Jaden gave birth to them, fair and square. And I know, for a fact, that he gave birth to Jada, too. To this day, Syrus Truesdale and Alexis Rhodes can still hear the screams that came out of his mouth as he brought her into the world. It makes me wonder if your father's been telling you fake stories because **he** actually gave birth to you."

Johnny was open mouthed. "But, it's not possible for a man to give birth to a baby. Is it?"

"Well, it is now," Jada said. Her face went from smiling to worried, suddenly. "Are you alright, Johnny?"

He was still in shock. He was staring out into open space, and his jaw was dropped. Jada sighed. "Johnny?"

He didn't answer. Jada leaned forward, and kissed him on the cheek. When he noticed, he looked back at her, and hugged her. Yugi laughed.

"Jada and Johnny, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G.", he teased the pair. He shrieked in pain as Jada leaned over and kicked his shin.

"Yugi, why don't you go back upstairs?", she suggested to him. She grabbed Johnny's hand and dragged him off into the living room, where they started to talk, just like their parents were behind them.

* * *

Jesse kept a tight grip on Johnny's hand. "Well, Jaden, it was nice seeing you. Maybe we'll come and visit tomorrow."

"I'd like that," Jada said, standing next to her father.

"Yeah, me too," Johnny said.

"Well, then it's settled. Jesse, Johnny, you two can come visit tomorrow," Jaden decided.

Jesse and Johnny nodded. As Jesse turned around to leave, Johnny waved goodbye to Jada and her father, then leaving. Jada blushed slightly as she closed the door and watched Jesse and Johnny leave.

"Do you like him?", Jaden asked her.

"Maybe," she said.

Jaden sighed with sadness. "Just keep following that dream, sweetie. Just keep following it."

 _I'm sorry I can't make it more than a dream_ , Jaden thought, trying to apologise to his daughter.


	17. Abuse

Yugi came downstairs, going to sit on the couch and watch some television. Of course, he already found Jaden there, lying on one side with a tub of ice cream in one hand and the scoop in he other. Yugi wasn't quite sure what to make of it, other than that Jaden was stressed out and had raided the fridge.

"Jaden? Are you alright?"

"No! I... found something out. It's bad. Very bad."

"What?"

"Jada likes Johnny."

"Yeah. So, how bad is that? Girls are allowed to be in love with other kids- especially boys- their age."

"No, it's bad because it can't happen."

"Why?"

Jaden extended his hand, showing it to Yugi. A silver ring, a twisted silver band with a small diamond encrusted into it. "He proposed to me last night, and I accepted. Jada will be Johnny's sister. They can't be in love. And, there's more than that issue."

"Having another baby?", Yugi asked sarcastically.

"Ding, ding, ding. Give the boy a prize," Jaden said.

 _Damn_ , Yugi thought, _wasn't expecting that! Looks like I'm just too good._

"Well, what do we do, now? Jada can't be in love with a person she's related to. Well, that's not always true. I was..."

Jaden gave Yugi a hard stare, and Yugi cleared his throat. "Never mind. I don't want to go that deep into this, anyway."

"Well, that's beside the point. Yugi. I want to send the kids to Duel Academy the year of mine and Jesse's wedding. They'll be gone when we get married, and we'll just tell them when we get back. Besides, they're twelve now, and they've just opened an elementary and middle school section for the Academy. I can tell Jada about some things before I send her off, and then I'll send all of them off. I know Jesse will do the same for Johnny; he'll always find a way to keep him out of anything major."

"Why?"

"I don't know if you noticed, but Johnny's blind in one eye, deaf in one ear, and he's missing a finger. Jesse tried to keep him safe, but he's always sneaking out at night. That's how he lost a finger. He was born half-deaf and half-blind. But, Jesse's always so concerned for him, he wants to do what's best. This is best.

"This is best..."

* * *

"And, dear God, please help her. Do everything to help her. Amen."

Jesse stood, turning around to walk out of the chapel. Days, now. Days. He opened the locket hanging around his neck. "Carieanne.", he whispered, looking at the picture of the girl inside.

Jesse sighed. "You know, Jonathan, he's gonna get suspicious if he sees Carieanne's picture in my locket."

"Don't show him, then," Johnny said sarcastically. "It's not like he can see it if you don't show him."

"Don't tell me anything about seein' things! You can't see at all!", Jesse scolded him.

"I've only got one bad eye! I can still see, just fine!"

"Sure! You can see just about as well as you can hear!"

"Yeah, because I'm dead in one- count it, one- ear! I can still hear just fine!"

"Yeah, but your grip inn't as good as it should be!"

"I'm right handed, and the missing finger was on left hand! Either way, my grip is just fine!"

Jesse didn't really want to fight with Johnny today. Especially not in the chapel. He was trying to help Carianne; nothing was going to help her if he committed a sin against the church.

"Come on, Jonathan," Jesse said, tightly gripping Johnny's hand.

"Dad, you're holding it too tight! Please, let go!"

"Shut up, Jonathan Anderson! And I swear, if you don't keep your mouth shut, there will be another bruise on your back today! Maybe I'll even resort to your face, like I did last time! So, for the love of God and the Devil alike, please... shut your damn mouth!"

Johnny took in a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. He nodded. His father nodded back, and the two walked out of the chapel.


	18. Rescue

"Okay. Let's see. Oh. Johnny, what happened here? You're covered in bruises."  
"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"You can be honest with me, honey."

Johnny sighed. "My dad."

* * *

Jada gasped, and sat up. She glanced over to her left, watching James put on his glasses and walk over to her. He sat on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around his sister.

"Johnny again?", James asked her.

"Yeah. It's worse than Jason's sense of humor, James. I keep getting these messages that Johnny's father is abusing him, but… Jesse Anderson's too nice a guy to do that."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Jada."

"I'm not. He's a nice guy. I'm not looking at him and thinking- 'hey, he doesn't look like the kind of guy that would abuse his son'. I've actually met Jesse; I know what I'm saying."

"Once you've met Seto Kaiba…"

"Shut up about Seto Kaiba, James. I don't want to hear another word about your idol."

Suddenly, the pair heard screaming.

* * *

"Dad, please. No. Dad, not again."

"Oh, come on, Jonathan. You know it's good for you…"

Johnny backed up, but he crashed into a tree behind him. He knew this was real life; he knew this wasn't a nightmare. His father had actually chased him into the woods with a knife in his pocket and a sledgehammer in his hand. It was scaring him. During the last few days, his father had gone practically crazy, trying to draw blood from him and chasing him around the house with an axe.

Some days, he wondered if his dad was drunk.

"Dad. Dad, please."

He felt a slash go across his cheek, and blood began to trickle down it. "Nope!"

"Help! Help!"

"Johnny!"

Jada?

"Jada! Over here, over he...!"

He tried to bite his father's hand, but he was ineffective. "That's enough out of you," Jesse whispered.

He felt the knife stab his eye. He screamed, and put his other hand over it. "That's it, Jonathan. Feel the pain, and love it, too."

He saw Jada run towards them. "Johnny! Johnny!"

Johnny looked at his father. He wasn't even sure if his father would hurt Jada or not. But, there was someone else with her.

Her brother, James.

"Jada, don't!", he shouted, his voice muffled. "Don't!"

She heard him, good and well. She thought he was only referring to her. As she got closer to Jesse and Johnny, she started to speed up. Suddenly, she jumped off of her left leg, used it to kick Jesse in the back, and landed on that same leg.

Johnny ran towards Jada. "Crane kick!", James yelled from behind them.

Jada nodded, and hugged Johnny. As she pulled away, she gasped. "Johnny! He got your eye!"

"It's okay. It's the bad eye. I can still see."

"Still...! He got your eye!"

"Yes, but I can still see."

"..."

"Jada?"

"He got your eye!"

"Guys!", James yelled.

Jada and Johnny looked behind them. Jesse was conscious, his son's blood dripping from his mouth, and a bloody knife in his hand. "Come on, Jonathan. You know you want this...!"

"No, I don't! I want a normal life, with a dad that won't hurt me for pleasure, with love and friends, and maybe food every once in a while!"

Suddenly, an axe dropped between Jada and Johnny. "Nope!"

They ran away from him, with James trailing behind him. Suddenly, the three turned upon hearing a bullet fire, seeing a revolver in Jesse's hands. They kept running.

"Where does your father get all these weapons?!", James asked.

"He's resourceful," Johnny answered.

Then, another bullet fired- one headed straight for Johnny's back. "Johnny!", Jada yelled to warn him.

Johnny moved to in between Jada and James, and the bullet shot right past them. "Okay, I think we're safe," James said.

An explosion occurred only feet behind them. "NOPE!"

"Must he shout that?", Jada asked.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's more like a catchphrase of sorts."

"Hmm."

Jada gripped onto Johnny's hand, and she, Johnny, and James all ran out of the woods. Jesse fell onto his knees behind them.

"What? Where am I? Jonathan?! Jonathan?! Jonathan!"

* * *

They walked through the door, but they didn't see anyone. "Now that I think about it, I didn't see Yugi's car in the driveway...", James mumbled.

"Jason?! Dad?! Yugi?!", Jada yelled.

None of the three were there, or responded. "Jason! Dad! Yugi!", James repeated.

The phone began to ring. Jada picked it up. "Hello, Muto/Yuki residence; this is Jada."

"Jada! Okay, you guys are home! I was so worried! Okay, I'll call a taxi over to come and get you guys. You'll be with us in a few minutes."

"Dad, what's going on?"

"No time. Just... if you see a taxicab come by the house, get in."

"Okay."

Jaden hung up, so Jada put the phone back on its stand. "What's going on, Jada?", James asked.

"Dad's sending a taxicab to come and get us. Get ready to leave for wherever."

Johnny gripped onto Jada's hand.


	19. Yusei

Jada heard a horn beep. Still gripping Johnny's hand, she, Johnny, and James all stepped out of the house, and went into the cab. Of course, there was already someone in he passenger seat up front.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" He pointed at Jada, "Slacker," he pointed at James, "slacker," he pointed at Johnny, "perfect."

"Chazz Princeton," Jada growled.

"Oh, you know me."

"I'd know the term 'Slifer Slacker' anywhere," Jada said.

Chazz growled. "Drive," the told the driver of the taxicab.

It zoomed off.

* * *

Chazz got out, along with Jada, James, and Johnny. "Why are you with us?!", James yelled at him.

"I'm your escort, and you should follow me!", Chazz yelled at them. "Now, go ask which one of your little friends got stuck here, go visit them, and come on."

Jada gulped, but James and Johnny kept their hands out of Chazz's face. "Our father sent you after us?", Jada asked him.

Chazz nodded. "He thought he could send the stupid girl spirit after me. At least I saw her and knew what was up."

"Do you know what's happened?", Johnny asked.

Chazz shook his head. "All she said was something along the lines of 'hospital, Yugi, Jaden, crisis, get kids'. So, I don't know what's going on, other than that we're where we're supposed to be."

Jada nodded, and the four of them walked into the hospital. Upon seeing the front desk, Chazz opened up his newspaper and sat down. The woman working the front desk gave Chazz a funny look as he sat down, but he didn't notice.

"He's just our ride," Jada explained. "Now, we're here for one of the following three people- because we haven't been told who's in the hospital, exactly. Jaden Yuki, Yugi Muto, or Jason Yuki?"

"Yugi Muto. Room 6B on floor six.", she said.

Jada nodded, and James and Johnny followed her into the elevator across the hall.

"Yugi?", James asked in surprise. Jada and Johnny asked it at the exact same time, creating a three-way jinx between the three of them.

"I wonder what could be going on. Maybe they got the names wrong?", Johnny suggested.

"I highly doubt that," James said. "Jada, where's that room?"

Jada scanned over the map on the wall in the elevator behind her. She moved her finger from Story 1 to Story 2. From Story 2 to Story 3. 3 to 4. 4 to 5. 5 to 6.

Maternity ward.

"Jada?"

"Maternity ward."

James and Johnny put a hand over their mouths as they, along with Jada, stepped out of the elevator. They walked down Hallway A, and took a left turn at its end to go down Hallway B. Room 1. Room 2. Room 3. 4. 5. 6. They stopped there, and all three of them gulped. Jada slowly cracked the door open.

Yugi was laying on a hospital bed. Jaden was sitting in a chair next to him, holding a baby that obviously fit in the empty bassinet next to Yugi. Jada, Johnny, and James all walked towards Jaden, frightened.

"Father. Are you alright?", Jada asked.

"I'm fine, Jada.", Jaden said.

Suddenly, Jason came up from behind his father. "It was so damn crazy back there!"

"Jason Levi Yuki! Language!", Jaden yelled quietly.

"So, are you trying to tell us that Yugi had a baby?", Jada asked, confused.

Jaden nodded. "I woke up, and Yugi was groaning, and still awake. We had gone to bed at nine o'clock, and it was almost three in the morning. I kinda just wrapped an arm around him, and told him it would be okay, then..."

"Wait. You sleep with Yugi Muto?", Johnny asked, unsure of what to think.

"How do you think I gave the kids bedrooms?", Jaden asked.

Jada and Johnny shuddered in unison. "Continue," Jada whispered.

"Anyway, he was begging for something to drink, so I got up to get him a glass of water. When I came back, he was sitting up, crying. I turned the light on real quick so I could search for a coaster, but I saw something worse- his pants on the floor, blood on the sheets and his underwear, and a Yugi Muto sitting up on the bed, suffering. I noticed that when I saw it- Yugi was in labor with a baby he didn't even know was coming.

"So, I got Jason up, and I drove to here. Yugi gave birth to a son. He named him Yusei... with his dying breath."

"What?" Johnny gripped onto Jada's hand for comfort.

"Yugi died giving birth to Yusei. He left him to me."

Jada held her hands out in front of her father. Looking at her hands, and then up at her face, which was covered in tears, Jaden handed Yusei to her. She began cradling him in her arms.

"It's okay, Yusei. Even if your dad's not with us anymore, you still have me, and my brothers, and my father, and Johnny and his father. You're in good hands now, I promise you. I promise, I'll take good care of you, little brother. I promise.", she baby-talked him.

Jaden smiled. He barely noticed Yubel putting her hand on his shoulder, and kissing him on the cheek.


	20. Jewel

"What?"

Chazz nodded his head. Jewel was getting ready to scream. "You can't possibly send me with those... Slifer Slackers!"

Chazz sighed. "I don't like it any more than you do!"

"You love me. Right. Sure, you do."

"Does it look like I love you?!", Chazz screamed.

"No! You may have given me your old Obelisk Blue jacket, but that's just to show off what you used to have by putting it on your daughter! What about Mother?! What would she have wanted for you?!"

"Your mother didn't love me, and you know it!"

"You beat her until she died!"

"Yeah, and I'm proud of the blood stains on the carpet beneath our feet!"

"You shouldn't be! You killed my mother, right before my own two eyes! I was six, Father! Six years old! I was six years old, and I had to watch my mother die right in front of me! And you got to enjoy every drop of blood that went anywhere!"

"Jewel Ruby Pearl Crystal Amethyst Princeton! That's it! To the basement with you, and don't come back until you've been hit with the whip!"

Jewel scoffed, and ran down the stairs.

* * *

"So, wait; you told her what?"

"She knew before, but this just made it worse. She brought up her mother's death again, and I was thrown back, you know?"

"Chazz..."

"Please, let me come over."

"Bring Jewel."

"What?"

"Bring. **Jewel**."

"Why? You know it's not going to make any kind of difference; she'll know who you are the second you answer the door."

"I'll have Jesse answer it."

"Jesse Anderson?"

"Jesse Anderson."

"Ugh. Okay, then..."

Chazz hung up. He wanted Jaden, but it looked like Jesse already had him. Then again, there's more than one way to win someone's affection...

He strapped on his Duel Disk.

* * *

"Jewel, come on. We're going."

"Going where?!"

"A place. Now, get up here, and don't forget your Duel Disk."

"Why?"

"I need you as back-up if I lose."

"Lose, what?"

"Jewel!"

"Sorry, Father."


	21. Death

Yusei coughed lightly. Jaden held him close to his chest, but that didn't seem to help. Yusei just seemed to be suffering, and there was nothing Jaden could do about it.

"Jada, could you hold Yusei for me?", he asked the girl sitting next to him. "I kinda need to fix him a bottle."

Jada took the three-hour-old from her father's arms, and started to rock him back and forth, as if he was in a rocking chair or rocking cradle. It didn't calm him down, though; he was still crying and screaming up a storm. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Jada walked over, and answered.

"Chazz Princeton," she muttered. She glanced over at the girl next to him. "Your jerk daughter, I presume?"

"Not a jerk. She's really more of a douchebag.

"Good morning, Jada Yuki. If you could be so kind as to point me in the direction of your father...?", Chazz said.

Jada nodded. She watched Chazz's daughter sit on the couch behind them while Jada walked into the kitchen with Chazz behind her.

"Dad. You have a visitor.", she said.

"Okay.", Jaden said simply.

Jada and Chazz looked at each other and nodded. Jada walked back toward the living room, while Chazz walked into the kitchen. Jada froze upon seeing Chazz's daughter on the couch, sulking, about to drown in her own tears. Jada took in a deep breath, and sat right next to her.

Jada pulled out a box of tissues. "Tissue?", she asked.

Chazz's daughter let out another tear. "I'll accept nothing from you... Slifer Slacker.", she said.

Jada reached over, and dried the girl's tears with a tissue. The second she felt the rough paper-like substance touch her skin, she angrily looked up at Jada.

"Who do you think you are?!", she yelled.

"A girl who's trying to help," Jada answered.

Chazz's daughter sighed. "You can't help me. Not after what I've been through."

She turned her head upon hearing Yusei's screams. "Who's that?", she asked.

"This is my baby brother, Yusei."

"Another one of you. Slifer Slackers."

"No. He is the biological son of Yugi Muto."

"Yugi Muto? Really?"

"Yes."

Chazz's daughter gulped, and extended her hands. "May I hold him?", she asked.

Jada nodded, and handed Yusei to her.

* * *

Yusei had been put to sleep. Chazz and Jaden were asleep, as well, along with the twins. Jada and Chazz's daughter were still awake, however.

"Jewel," Chazz's daughter blurted out.

"What?"

"My name is Jewel. My father said yours was Jada, I believe?"

Jada nodded. "Pretty name, though. Let me guess; your middle name is some kind of jewel or gemstone?"

"I have four middle names- Ruby, Crystal, Pearl, and Amethyst."

"Wow! That's a long name! All gems, like I thought."

Jada froze. Jewel did, too.

"Jada... Johnny... Jaden... Anyone..."

"What's that?", Jewel asked.

"I think it's Jesse Anderson."

"Jesse Anderson?"

"Jesse Anderson."

Jada walked over to the door, and opened it. She took a few steps out the door, and onto the porch. Jewel followed her slowly. As soon as they had stepped off the porch and onto the sidewalk, they heard it again.

"Jada..."

"Follow me," Jada told Jewel.

Jewel nodded, and took slow step after slow steps behind Jada. When Jada stopped, Jewel did the same.

"Jada..."

Jada took more steps. Jewel took more steps. Suddenly, Jada gasped, and ran off. Jewel followed. Jewel gasped, too.

"Jada..."

Jada grabbed Jesse's bloody hand. "Jesse! What happened?!"

"I fell. That's all I can say. Why am I here?" A sudden expression came to Jesse's face, as if something had just dawned on him. "I was drunk, wasn't I?"

"I suppose."

"I'm always drunk. I've hurt Johnny more times than I can count, and I don't remember a single bit."

"You were... drunk. Every time."

"Jada. Do something for me. Go to the hospital, and find Carieanne Baker. Tell her I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry. Tell her that I meant to be there for her, and it was just to late for me. Tell her that it was me who said it. You need to tell her."

"Jesse?"

His hand went numb and cold.


	22. Storylines

Jaden sat up, and looked around. "Did you hear something?", Jaden asked Chazz.

Chazz put a hand on Jaden's forehead, and pushed him back down by it. Jaden just smiled and went back to sleep.

* * *

Jada screamed in agony.

* * *

Jaden screamed in pain.

* * *

Yusei was just being a baby when he screamed.

* * *

Johnny sat up. He rushed downstairs, and outside, where he had heard Jada's screams. He didn't even bother to put his shoes on; he was so worried about Jada that he didn't care about protecting his feet. He was wearing socks; what did shoes matter? He froze upon seeing a terrifying sight in the forest:

Jada was on her knees, being kissed by Jewel Princeton.

Johnny fainted.

* * *

Chazz sat up and put a hand to Jaden's forehead. Suddenly, he felt Jaden's hand tightly grip his.

"The baby's coming, Chazz. The baby's coming.", he said.

Chazz helped Jaden sit up, and kissed his forehead. "It'll be okay. I'll help you."

* * *

Yusei was still screaming. He needed attention.

* * *

Jewel started stroking Jada's hair. "Is it alright that we like each other the way we do?", she asked Jada.

Jada nodded. "I know my father would approve. He's gay, you know. He'd like us showing what we really are."

Jewel started to kiss Jada again.

* * *

The baby cried as Chazz held it tightly in his arms. Jaden was breathing hard, exhausted from the birth.

"A son, Jaden. You gave birth to a son."

Jaden smiled slightly, but quickly fainted from exhaustion. Chazz gasped upon seeing the child. His hair was magenta in the back, leading into white hair with purple wisps at the ends.

"Yubel," he muttered.

Yubel went from her transparent form into the opaque one. "I thought I would mix some of **my** DNA in with this one. All the others look like the others. This one looks like him and me, and the third."

"What do you mean, 'the others'? What do you mean, 'the third'?", Chazz asked angrily, sitting the baby down on the bed.

"Jada simply looks like him, but female. James looks nearly identical to Syrus Truesdale, and Jason resembles Bastion Misawa. This one looks like me and Jaden, also having some qualities of Yugi Muto.

"I'm allowed to use DNA samples in the creation of our children. I want each one to be special."

"I didn't want this to happen, Yubel."

"Oh, how would you like it to happen to you?"

"Better me than Jaden."

She sighed. "Fine, then."

Yubel ran right through Chazz as she went into her transparent form. Chazz fell to the ground, and passed out.

* * *

Yusei was getting bottle-desperate.

* * *

Jada was still kissing Jewel.

* * *

Yubel was running her fingers through Jaden's hair while the baby slept on the bed and Chazz lay unconscious on the floor.

* * *

Joey was running towards the Yuki residence.


	23. Remembrance

Chazz woke up. He couldn't see shit for a few good seconds, everything was blocked out because of his peripheral vision and his swollen stomach...

Swollen stomach?

Yeesh, Yubel really took these threats seriously.

* * *

Jada was unconscious, still in the arms of Jewel. The only thing that was wrong about the two was that Jada's hand was covered in Jesse's cold blood. Jewel only kissed Jada's forehead, and laid her down on the couch.

"Rest here, my love," she said quietly.

"Jewel?"

Jewel turned around. Her father was hiding behind the wall that stopped before the dining room, separating the dining room from the living room. "Father?"

"Did you get a boyfriend overnight, or something?", Chazz asked, somewhat confused.

"No. It's nothing, Father," Jewel responded, walking towards her father. "Are you feeling alright?"

Chazz leaned in closer behind the wall the closer Jewel got to him. "I'm fine. Listen, we're going to be staying here for a few nights. I just want you to be good with the babies, okay?"

"I thought Yusei was the only one."

"Jaden gave birth a few hours ago, to a son. He hasn't been named yet, but I'm sure he'll make some kind of decision, right?"

Jewel noticed that her father was breathing hard and that he was on his knees. She put a hand to his chin. "Father? Are you alright?"

"I told you, Jewel, I'm fine. Be good with the children. Be good with them."

Chazz was seemingly suffering where he was, and Jewel just couldn't figure out why.

"Chazz?"

Jewel saw Jaden coming down the hallway. She kissed the top of her father's hand, and walked over to Jada.

"Jewel! Jada! Let me in!"

Jewel walked over to the door and opened it. Outside was Johnny Anderson, standing next to Joey Wheeler. She just stepped to the side and let the two in; what were she and Jada supposed to tell Johnny about his father?

Johnny sat on the couch on the other side of Jada. He and Jewel quietly sighed in unison, rubbing their thumbs over the top of Jada's hands. Neither of them heard the other or saw what the other was doing; they were merely focused on both Jada and themselves, and had no time to worry about the other.

Jewel heard a baby cry. She recognized it as Yusei's voice and immediately ran down the hallway into Yusei's room. She saw Joey Wheeler holding the newborn, trying to calm him down by wrapping him in the blanket he was brought home in and singing softly to him. Jewel started to grip onto the door frame, smiling as she watched Joey be paternal to the little baby he held.

She even heard his singing; it was so quiet in the room:

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said, "I'll never let you go". When all those shadows almost killed your light..._

Jewel wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. Her mother used to sing to her before Chazz killed her. It made Jewel wonder if Joey just knew to do that because of being around his sister so long. Jewel knew enough; Serenity (Joey's little sister) had gotten married to Tristan Taylor during her father's second year at Duel Academy, and they had three daughters (Serena, Nadine, Nikki) together. Joey had often been around his sister when his nieces were little, so he learned how to care for babies that way.

"Jewel? Is that you?"

Jewel looked up. Joey Wheeler was talking to her. "Yes, sir."

"Drop the 'sir'. I know you. I was there for your birth."

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was pregnant at the time, but just barely. You know, just a few weeks in. Everyone was there, really. Chazz, of course. Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, Marik... Everyone."

"Why?"

"You were, at the time, the heir to Princeton-Kaiba Corp. You were important. And, we all knew your sweet mother. There was no way I wasn't going to be there for your birth. Of course, your father did purposely drop you to the ground when he found out he had a daughter instead of a son. He was all too disappointed. That's why he started beating your mother up harder than he had before. She didn't give him what he wanted, so she got punished for it. And you were forced to watch your mother die as punishment for being what you were.

"I wanted to take you into my care the second I saw Chazz drop you. I know your mother would've done it, but she didn't want Chazz to hurt me, you know? She was so kind-hearted. I cried so many tears at her funeral. Heck, I remember your father telling me he wanted to put you in the coffin with her. I just kicked him in the ankle, and he went on his way. I tried to keep you by my side the whole time, but your father was trying to protect you from me, you know?

"You didn't need protecting from me. You needed protecting from your own father. That's terrifying in its own, but having to witness your own mother's death... that must have terrorized you, you poor thing. There are still those days I wish I could've done something different to help you... you know?"

Jewel was in tears. "Joey..."

Joey put a now quiet Yusei back in his crib, and extended his arms to hug Jewel. Jewel came running into him, sobbing. "You're the closest thing I'll ever have to a father, Joey Wheeler."

"I'm sorry about all this, Jewel. I really am."

Joey and Jewel hugged tight for another few minutes.

"What in the name of God is going on here?!"

Jewel turned around. Her father was leaning into Jaden, his head turned so that he could see the scene happening in Yusei's bedroom. Joey pulled Jewel off of him, and walked a few steps toward Chazz and Jaden.

"Chazz Princeton," Joey muttered.

"Joey Wheeler," Chazz hissed.

Chazz reached out to pull Joey down by his hair, but screamed in pain before he could do anything. Jaden gripped tighter onto Chazz as Chazz pulled back.

"You may win today's battle, Wheeler, but you won't win the war," Chazz said.

Joey gripped onto Jewel as Jaden carried Chazz out the door.

"Don't worry," Joey said. "He can't hurt you as long as you're with me."

Jewel loved Joey, she really did, but she was having a hard time believing him.


	24. Mystery

Jada held onto Jewel's hand tightly, but not as tight as Jewel was gripping onto hers. Jada was getting concerned; Jewel had been clingy for the last few days, and Jada wasn't really sure why.

"Jada, look. Is that who I think it is?"

Jada glanced over to where Jewel was looking. Jada only saw a woman in jeans and a turquoise tanktop, with auburn hair cut down to her shoulders. Her skin seemed flawless on certain parts of her body, but her face appeared to have a few blemishes. Jada couldn't even start to fit together who she was.

"I don't know. Who do you think it is?"

Jewel shook her head. "Never mind," Jewel said.

They took a few more steps. Jewel tripped over a slab of concrete, and fell face-first onto the ground. Jada could hear Jewel sobbing, but she didn't do anything. When Jewel started crying, it was best to leave her alone.

"It's not fair. I lose my mother, I'm abused by my father, I'm always alone. Everyone else gets parents, they get treated fairly, and a good amount of them have siblings; they have a parent's shoulder to cry on if they don't. God treated me wrong. Horribly wrong."

"Jewel. Sweetie, get up."

Jada looked up from Jewel. She hadn't said that. In front of Jewel was the woman in jeans and turquoise tanktop that Jewel had been gesturing towards earlier. Jada took a few steps back and let the woman do her own thing.

She grabbed Jewel's hand. "Look at me. You need to get up."

Jewel started to prop herself up. She looked up from the ground, and at the woman in front of her. She gasped, and trusted herself right into her.

"Why are you here?", Jewel asked her through her sobs. "How are you here?"

"I'm here because I am, Jewel. You needed help, and I'm here to give it to you."

Jewel nodded, and stood up. The woman did the same. She looked at Jada, and smiled. "Well, my beautiful Jewel. Who's your friend?"

"Oh. Hello," Jada said, shaking hands with the woman. "I'm Jada Yuki, Jewel's girlfriend."

"Like, girlfriend, girlfriend, or..."

"Girlfriend, girlfriend."

The woman squealed, and hugged Jewel. "I'm so proud of you!" She gasped. "Does your Dad know?"

Jewel shook her head. "That's a good thing," the woman said. "If he did..."

"I don't want to think about it," Jewel said.

The woman nodded. Jada was confused. Who was this woman?

* * *

"I can't, Jaden. I just can't! I need a C-Section, or something!"

"I don't think you could last much longer. Come on. You're alone, and you've got me."

Chazz felt Jaden grip onto his hand. He nodded. "Okay."

Jaden smiled, and started to slip off Chazz's pants and underwear. Chazz was confused. "What are you doing?"

"Baby comes from **somewhere** , right?"

Chazz was ready to faint. "Okay, what do I do?"

"Push. Push with all your might."

Chazz began to do as Jaden said, although he didn't know exactly how to do it. As he felt the baby come through him, he felt as if he was being torn in two. He stopped pushing, and he screamed.

"You can't stop, Chazz! You can't!"

Chazz took in a deep breath, and kept going. Jaden kept a grip on his hand while walking around to where the baby was coming out.

"What are you doing?!", Chazz yelled, still pushing.

"To be simple about it, I'm checking your progress!", Jaden yelled back. He looked a few seconds. "Okay, Chazz! I see the head! Keep going, honey! Keep going!"

"What?! Are you saying I'm almost done here?!"

"No! Head comes first in birth!"

Chazz was getting ready to scream as he pushed more. "Okay, Chazz! The head's through! The shoulders are wider, though, so this is gonna hurt more!"

Chazz pushed harder. He was only too eager to end his suffering. Gosh, he knew childbirth was painful, but he never thought it would be this!

"Come on, Chazz! You've got this, honey!"

Chazz kept going. The pain was going through his insides, up his back, and through his abdomen. He wanted to scream for help, but Jaden was right there. Then again, was Jaden really much help to anyone?

Chazz pushed even harder. "Okay, Chazz! The torso is going through now! You're halfway there, you hear me?! Halfway there!"

Chazz couldn't take it anymore. This was it. The end of Chazz Princeton. That's why the job should've been left to girls. Men weren't supposed to have children.

He pushed more, and screamed. "Jaden, do I have to keep going?!"

"Yes," Jaden yelled back, gripping onto his hand and looking at the baby. "Listen! You've gotten the thighs out! You get the rest of the legs out, you'll be done! You'll have given birth! You need to keep trying!"

Chazz pushed as hard as he possibly could. Jaden watched as the rest of the legs came out, and Chazz fell onto the ground as he felt the pain ease. It was over. He had given birth. Jaden grabbed the newborn off the ground, and wrapped it up in a blanket that he had brought with him.

"Chazz, I'd like you to meet your baby daughter.", Jaden said, handing the newborn to Chazz.

Chazz grumbled. All that work and pain, and for a daughter? A girl? Everything was breaking apart. "Keep her. I don't have the money to raise another child," he lied. He knew it wasn't a very good lie, but it would have to do.

"But... you're rich!", Jaden shouted.

"I lost a lawsuit, okay?! I lost a lot of money, and I can't keep the kid! Deal with her yourself!"

Chazz weakly stood up, and walked away. "Chazz? Aren't you exhausted?", Jaden asked him, concerned.

Chazz turned around, and scoffed. "How I feel is none of your business, Yuki. Nothing in my life is any of your business. You'll learn that; I know that you haven't yet. You will one day, though."

"Chazz! Wait!"

But Chazz was already gone.


	25. Perfect

Jada, Jewel, and the mysterious woman walked through the front door of the Yuki residence. Jada wasn't sure how to explain the woman's presence to Jaden, Chazz, or Joey, so she kept her mouth shut and decided to leave it to Jewel.

Joey walked in through the entranceway of Yusei's bedroom. "Hey, guys. Why are you back so..." Joey froze upon seeing the woman next to Jewel and Jada.

The woman looked at Joey, smiling. "Hello, Joey.", she said softly.

The woman started walking towards Joey. As she did so, he started to tear up. She hugged him, and he hugged her back. "After all this time..."

Jada couldn't take it anymore. "What the crap is going on?!", she yelled.

Joey looked over at Jada and Jewel. "You didn't tell them?"

"Jewel knows. Jada does not, I'm afraid." The woman walked towards them. "Jada Yuki. I am Keireyana Princeton-Kaiba. I am Jewel's mother."

Jada gasped. "But... you're so young!", Jada exclaimed.

"I was only twelve when I gave birth to her. Chazz Princeton was a cruel man."

"How? How are you still alive?", Jada asked, astounded.

"Well..."

* * *

Chazz dropped the blood-coated hammer to the floor, leaving his wife nearly dead on the carpet. He grabbed his daughter's wrist, and dragged her off.

"Daddy, no! You've done enough already! I understand! I deserve to be punished for being a girl! Daddy!", Jewel screamed.

Chazz walked out of the room. Little did he know, his wife was still alive. He may have repeatedly beat her, supposedly to her death, but that didn't mean she **was** dead. She had the will to keep going, even if her husband didn't know it. He thought she was a pathetic woman who wanted to die.

He was wrong.

Keireyana stood up, and tipped over at wax statue of her, the one that had been made in celebration of her wedding to Chazz Princeton. She covered it in her blood, both from her hands and from the ground. She then opened the window, jumped out of it, and closed it behind her, running away.

* * *

"You had the will to live," Jewel said quietly. "You made it."

"You gave me the will to go on, Jewel. It makes me happy to know I could see you again.", Keireyana said.

Jewel hugged her mother tightly. Jada frowned, knowing that Jewel had one thing she would never have- a biological mother.

* * *

It was a fetus. A light blue, really weird, blobby, fetus looking thing. It was just floating there in the water. It looked like it was horribly animated in CGI. It had a human face, but that just made it more disturbing.

"You're not perfect," it whispered.

It just sat there for a few more seconds, looking around some more. It was still there. It was still fetus looking. It still looked horribly CGI animated. It was still disturbing.

Jada still wasn't perfect.

"You're not perfect," it whispered again, this time slower.

Still there. Still looked like a fetus. Still looked horribly animated in CGI. Still disturbing.

Jada still wasn't perfect.

"You're. Not. Perfect.", it whispered, even slower.

There. Fetus looking. Horrible CGI. Disturbing.

Not perfect.

"Perfect...", it whispered.

Jada sat up and screamed.

The horrific image of Bugle (that's what she decided to call it) was still fresh in her mind. It was horrific, that much was true. But it triggered the one thought that Jada never wanted to think about herself.

 _I'll never be perfect_ , she thought, teary-eyed.

* * *

 **If any of you thought the description of Bugle was familiar, congratulations. If not, look up 'courage the cowardly dog perfect nightmare'. Then you'll understand what Jada was seeing.**

 **She's scarred for life. You're next. I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Only if you decide to look it up.**


	26. Deal

**(A/N: For those of you that chose to look it up, I'm proud of you. You are brave. Then again, there is a fine line between bravery and stupidity (I promise a single one-shot to whoever can tell me where that quote came from and who said it). You are either scarred for life or amazed by how awful computers were at animating back then. Again, I am proud of those that chose to look it up. If you chose to watch the episode it came from, I applaud you.)**

* * *

Chazz ran into the building, pushed past the security guards, went to the top floor, and into the office of Seto Kaiba. He was pissed, and he meant **pissed**. It wasn't for anything Kaiba did; Chazz was mad at himself for creating such a monster.

"Kaiba! I want to make a deal!", Chazz yelled.

Kaiba continued typing, but he acknowledged Chazz. "We're no longer affiliated, remember, Princeton? The second I signed my sister's death certificate, Princeton-Kaiba Corp was over. The second you killed her, the duo corporation was over. We can't work together legally without cash and stocks being involved."

"I want you to take something off my hands, Kaiba! Heck, I'll pay you to do it!"

"I'm listening." Kaiba's tone changed from unamused to interested.

"I want you to take your nieces. You can have Jewel, and you can have the newborn. Call her what you want."

"Payton," Kaiba said quietly. "So, why do you want them gone so bad?"

"If you had two horrible monstrosities living with you, would you want them gone?"

"Point noted. Okay. Bring them to me by tomorrow... with twenty dollars."

Chazz nodded, and walked out of the building.

* * *

Jaden ran into his house, and found the four sitting on the couch. "Guys, you'll never...! Keireyana."

"Hello, Jaden," she said calmly.

Her attire had changed slightly from the outfit she was wearing the day before. She wore the same top, except coloured black. She wore black leggings underneath a skirt that went from her waist to her knees. Her hairstyle didn't change; it was just brought back with a hairclip.

"Anyway. Chazz gave birth to a baby girl out in the forest, and he doesn't want her! What am I supposed to do?!"

Jaden was surprised as Keireyana suddenly came up to him, put a finger to his lips, and took the newborn out of his arms. The baby immediately grabbed Keireyana's finger, and started to suck on it. Jaden smiled.

 _Jaden looked at Jada. Alexis's pointer finger was in her mouth, and she was sucking on it, as if expecting milk to come out of it._

"Reminds me of Jada, when she was a baby," Jaden said.

Jada's face started to turn red. "No more baby stories!", Jada shouted.

"I think her name should be... Payton.", Keireyana said. Jaden gave her a funny look. "It's what my brother would've chosen," she said.

"Speaking of, shouldn't we tell everyone you're alive?", Jaden asked her.

"We should throw a huge party. We'll introduce Keireyana as the special guest; the guest of honour. Everyone'll be amazed!", Joey exclaimed.

"I like it. Party, it is," Jaden said.

Keireyana smiled.


	27. Flashbacks

"Jada? Honey, are you alright?"

Jada looked up. She saw Jewel on her left and Keireyana on her right. It seemed that she had brought herself into a crying fit in he corner of the kitchen.

"Jewel needed to talk. She said something about Jesse Anderson," Keireyana said.

Jada gulped.

* * *

Keireyana sat her cup of tea down on the coffee table. "So, that's what happened. Poor Jesse."

Jada gulped. "Is she always this sympathetic?", Jada asked, whispering.

"How should I know? I haven't seen her since I was six," Jewel whispered in response.

"Before I was engaged to Chazz, I had a date. He was handsome and sweet, all in one go. I loved him with all my heart. He died the day after the wedding. I think he must've committed suicide after he found out I was gone, you know? All my lovers were gone in one way or another. Syrus Truesdale, Zane Truesdale, Jesse Anderson, Yami Bakura, Yami Yugi. All of them, gone. At least, from my life."

"She was only twelve!", Jewel whisper-shouted to Jada.

Jada stared at Keireyana, her mouth wide open. Keireyana was twenty four or twenty five now; and her daughter was twelve, soon to be thirteen. Keireyana really was young by the time she gave birth to the Princeton-Kaiba Corp heir.

"Anyway. Carieanne was Jesse's lover that he got after my relationship with him was discovered by Chazz. I hated Chazz, and he hated me, so I thought cheating on him wouldn't hurt him. Turns out, it did."

* * *

"Who are you?!", Chazz yelled at Jesse.

Keireyana stood up to protect Jesse. "You know very well who he is. He's Jesse Anderson, one of your fellow students back in Duel Academy."

"Are you you having an affair?", Chazz asked her.

Keireyana gulped. "I thought it wouldn't hurt. You hate me, don't you?"

"Yes, I do, but I don't want dirty blood such as his messing up our child! Don't think he can't see it!"

Keireyana crossed her arms over her seven months pregnant stomach. She was only talking to Jesse, kissing and hugging him occasionally, sometimes sleeping in the same bed as him. But the two always kept their clothes on, and never even thought of having any kind of sexual interaction.

"So, you're the one who raped her!", Jesse shouted, standing up and going in front of Keireyana.

"Jesse, don't. He'll hurt you. I don't want you hurt," Keireyana said.

Jesse leaned down, and kissed Keireyana's cheek. "Don't worry. I won't get hurt."

Keireyana leaned back towards the wall and shielded her stomach with her arms as the boys flew punches at each other. Eventually, Chazz was left standing. He picked Jesse up, and Keireyana watched Chazz throw him out the front door. "And don't come back!", Chazz yelled.

* * *

"So, Chazz gave me a lecture about how I'm not even allowed to do so much as look at another male, or I'd be punished. Two months later, I gave birth to Jewel. Jesse called me later on, saying how he had found my doppelganger, Carieanne Martin. He started dating her, but she ended up in the hospital only a year later, in a coma. Jesse wants you to wake up Carieanne and tell her about him."

"How do you wake up a coma patient?", Jada asked.

Keireyana stirred her tea with her spoon. "If anything, I know you two girls are smart. You'll find a way."

Jada and Jewel nodded, and walked out the door.


	28. Collision

Jewel stopped before she had taken two steps out the door. "I just realized," she said, "how are we going to get to the hospital? It's almost one hundred and twenty miles away; we can't walk!"

"Allow me," Keireyana said, walking out the door ahead of the girls. They followed her.

* * *

"I can take you girls to the train station, but that's as far as I can go. I have to leave for home after that.", Keireyana explained.

Jewel was perplexed. She tightened her seatbelt. "Why?"

"If your father found me, he'd give me hell. Not only that, I'd probably be double dead, all too literally. He hates me, you know."

"We're well aware, Mrs. Princeton," Jada said, a sympathetic tone in her voice.

"Don't, Jada. I try to block out the memories.", Keireyana said. "Anyway. I looked online. Turns out, if you sing a person's favourite song, they have a chance of waking up."

"What's Carieanne's favourite song?", Jada asked.

"No idea," Keireyana said. "Try some stuff. Warning: she's my age, so try this list," she handed a slip of paper to Jewel. "It was music that was popular around the time she fell into a coma, some stuff that was popular a few years before, and stuff that was made in the Sixties, Seventies, Eighties, and Nineties. Stuff like that. Try it all."

"Jada, I'll leave this to you," Jewel said.

Jada smirked. _So, why do we love the boys that are nasty? I don't fit in, so why do you want me?_

Keireyana smiled. "You know No Doubt?"

"Yes."

"You're awesome. I love you. I love whoever taught you that."

"Okay, then."

"Also, there's something I need to tell you. About Jesse."

"What?", Jada asked.

"Well, about twelve years ago...!"

Suddenly, another car crashed into Keireyana's.


	29. Message

Jada sat up. _It was all a dream,_ she thought. She sighed. She was relieved that Jewel and her mother were safe. That meant the dream was just telling her go after Carieanne. That's all it meant.

Yeesh, it felt like so much time spent on nothing.

Jada heard knocking. It was around midnight; they couldn't have had a visitor. Jada stood up and went into the doorway of her room. Keireyana was hiding in her own room, seemingly frightened.

"Keireyana?"

"It's Chazz," she whispered.

Jada put a hand over her mouth as she went to answer the door.

"I know you're keeping them here! I know you are! Where are they?! WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Jada froze. Chazz was banging on the door, begging for some people, whoever they were. Jada didn't know who Chazz wanted, but he wasn't getting them.

* * *

"Joey."

He looked around. That voice sounded familiar.

"Joey."

He couldn't have been hearing it. Just lying in bed, next to Kaiba, right? He wasn't hearing his voice, right?

Wait.

He wasn't sleeping with Kaiba. He had fallen asleep with Jaden. He had fallen asleep next to Jaden, in Jaden's bed, in Jaden's room, in Jaden's house. There was no way he could've actually been next to Kaiba.

He felt someone stroking his hair. "Joey."

He turned onto his other side. Yugi was on his knees, next to him, stroking his hair as he tried to sleep. He felt Yugi's lips meet his.

"You need to get Yusei."

"Yusei?"

"Get Yusei! Do you hear me?!"

"Yug, I hear you, loud and clear. Why do I need to...!"

Yugi grabbed the front of Joey's shirt and shook him back and forth. "GET YUSEI, YOU IDIOT!"

"Okay, okay! Yusei, I understand! What do I do with him?"

"Take him to your house! Never come back to Jaden's! Never let Jaden see him, ever again! Never get him registered, never put him into public schooling, change his name, and do everything you possibly can to keep him away from Jaden!"

Joey froze.

"DO YOU HEAR ME, JOEY?!"

"Yes! I hear you! I understand! I understand!"

"Sit up, and look me in the eye! Look me right in the eye and tell me you understand!"

Joey sat right up. He expected to see Yugi on his left side, but there was nothing but wall and window. On his right side, in he bed next to him, was Jaden, still asleep. The clock on Jaden's bedside table read a time that was a handful of minutes to midnight. It was only a dream. But... there wasn't much he could do.

He stood up, headed in the direction of the nursery.


	30. Romance

Jada took in a deep breath, and opened the door. "WHO DO YOU WANT?!", she shouted at Chazz.

Chazz froze, bringing his hands back to his side. "Jada."

"Yeah. Who do you want? Who are you at the door at midnight to see?"

"I want Jewel. And, my newborn daughter."

Jada smirked. "On one condition. You have to find them yourself."

Chazz nodded, and went in. Jada was a smart girl; Jewel had been sleeping in the basement, and Payton had been sleeping with her, using the old crib that Jada and the twins used to sleep in. Jada watched as Chazz went into the living room, turning on the lamp and checking every spot that could've been a hiding place. Jada quickly realized that she needed to get into the basement to tell Jewel not to come upstairs, and to keep Payton quiet. Thankfully, there was something else in the basement, thanks to Jada's father.

"Chazz, would you like a drink?", Jada asked him.

"Alcoholic, or no?", he asked in return, turning to look at her.

"I can get you a beer," she told him.

She noticed that Chazz was starting to lick his lips. "Yeah. A beer is fine."

Jada smiled. She went into Keireyana's room, which would contain the entrance to the basement inside. The second she went in there, Keireyana was right in her face, shaking her back and forth, all too forcefully.

"Are you crazy?!", she whispered in a shouting manner. "You let him in here! He's gonna find me, and what happens when he does?!"

Jada took Keireyana's right hand into her right, and put her left hand on top, protecting Keireyana's hand inside both of Jada's. "I'll keep you safe. I'm keeping Jewel and Payton safe. I promise, I won't let you down."

Keireyana hugged Jada, and Jada kissed Keireyana's cheek. It wasn't all too weird, considering it was the mother of her girlfriend, and it was only to comfort her.

"Okay. Are you going to the basement?"

"To warn Jewel... and get Chazz a beer."

"He always had been an alcoholic. If you could get him drunk, all our problems would be solved."

"No, it'd be worse. You have to trust me on this, Miss Keireyana. Please, trust me."

"I do trust you. Go. Go into the basement."

Jada moved Keireyana's bedside table over to the side, and opened the trap door leading into the basement. Keireyana watched in impatience as Jada went down the stairs, and ended up into the actual basement.

"Jewel?"

"Jada," Jewel answered. "Why are you down here?"

"Your father's in the house. He's angry, and looking for you and Payton. I don't know what he's going to do with you guys, but it sounds bad."

Jewel kissed Jada, but quickly turned to look at her baby sister. "Are you going to protect us? Is that what this is?"

Jada nodded. "You need to keep Payton quiet, and you can't go upstairs. Not until your father has left the house."

"Of course, there's some kind of catch," Jewel joked.

Jada smiled, and walked over into the section of the basement where her father kept the beer. She grabbed a bottle, and quickly rushed up the stairs.

"What's that for?", Jewel asked, pointing at the bottle of beer in Jada's hand.

"To keep your father occupied," Jada answered.

Jewel smiled, nodded, and turned around, laying back down in bed. Jada noticed that she was on her phone, so Jewel would stay up. And if her phone died, Jewel did have an iPad. And, if that died, Jewel had an MP3 player. There was nothing stopping Jewel from being awake. Not tonight.

Jada went up, and quickly closed the trapdoor behind her. She slid the bedside table over it, and everything looked as it should've before. There was nothing out of place, except for the fact that Jada was in Keireyana's room, holding a bottle of beer in her right hand. She quickly walked out, and found Chazz in the laundry room, which he had accessed by going into the kitchen and opening the door on the right side of it, walking all the way to the other end. Then, he had to go down two little steps, and he was downstairs, exactly where Jada found him.

"Chazz," Jada yelled.

Chazz turned around. He saw the bottle in Jada's hand, and snatched it right out of her hands, using his own fingers to pop the cap, and guzzling it down. Every time he used his sleeve to wipe his mouth off, the bottle was in his mouth again, being drained of its alcoholic contents. Jada felt a little unnerved, watching Chazz drink; it was a little unusual, and somewhat disturbing, if one were to think about it.

Suddenly, there was a clang as Chazz threw the now empty bottle to the ground. He hugged Jada, for seemingly, a random reason. "Okay, this is weird," Jada said.

Chazz let go of her, staying to simply holding her hands. "Thank you, Jada."

"You're welcome," Jada answered, feeling like porcelain. She thought she was going to break down if she moved even the littlest but.

Chazz walked around Jada, and upstairs, into the kitchen and out of it. Jada took in a deep breath, following him upstairs and into... Keireyana's bedroom.

Jada took in a sharp breath.

The first thing Chazz did was search under the bed. No one was there. He checked the closed closet. There wasn't anyone there. Inside the open one... was his wife.

He froze, falling to his knees, unsure of what to think. Keireyana had froze, too, and couldn't move. Jada didn't do anything but stand there and watch it happen. It was just a mass of awkward breathing, and frozen people in a bedroom.

Chazz blurted out the first word. "Keireyana," he said.

"Chazz," Keireyana said.

Jada watched as Chazz stood up, and took a few steps backward. Keireyana stood, and took a few steps forward, out of the closet. Suddenly, Chazz hugged her. He was crying, and she started to cry, too. It was as if the second they had let out any emotion other than shock, all their emotions went flying, making them cry harder than they had ever cried before.

"I thought you were dead," Chazz whispered to his wife.

"I thought you thought I was dead, which means you thought I was dead, right?" Keireyana was confusing herself.

"Yes," Chazz said simply.

And before either of the two even knew it, they were kissing, Doug to mouth.

"I thought you hated me," Keireyana told him.

"You know, you never realize how much you love something..." Chazz let out a hiccup, trying to breathe through all of his crying. "Until you lose it."

The two kissed again. Jada was feeling a little unsettled.

"Can we try again? Can we make it work, this time?", Keireyana asked him.

"Yes. I want a second chance. I want to start over," Chazz told her.

"Are you going to hurt our children?", Keireyana asked him.

"I'll call off the deal I made with your brother. I'll be nice to the kids. I can try and make this work."

Jada smiled as she watched Keireyana hugged Chazz. He hugged her back.


End file.
